Me and Emily
by SpicySugar
Summary: AFTER HOGWARTS. Hermione marries a muggle, and after a year of being with him, he starts to physically and verbally abuse her. She runs away with her 9-month-old daughter, Emily, looking for comfort, and finds it in the last place she expected. . .HGDM
1. Running

AN: Hey ladies and germs! This is my first serious romance, so go easy, ok? The idea came to me while listening to a new song, called "Me and Emily". (At least, I think that's the title. . .) Any of you who listen to American country music should know it. No, this is NOT a song fic, because I don't know all the words yet, but it is BASED on a song. Ok? Ok. So, enough jibber jabber and on with the story.  
  
Summary: AFTER HOGWARTS. Hermione marries a muggle, and after a year of being married to him, he starts to physically and verbally abuse her. She runs away with her nine-month-old daughter, Emily, looking for comfort, and finds it in the last person she expected . . .HG/DM.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for a little bit of violence (early in the story), sensual content (later in the story), and mild language (scattered throughout the story).  
  
Author: SpicySugar  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything having to do with it, er, HIM, besides a paperback copy of the first book, a hard back copy of the first book, two hard back copies of the second and third books, one hard back copy of the fourth and fifth book, the first and second movie on DVD, a Harry Potter calendar and planner, and a Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone movie poster. (Did I really need to go into so much detail?) I also do NOT own the song that this was based on.  
  
OK, are we all cool now? No one is going to sue me and shove a whole bunch of legal documents in my face? All right, then. So I can start writing the bloody story, now? Good.  
  
"Me and Emily"  
  
Chapter 1: Running.  
  
* * *  
  
A baby's cry sounded throughout the house.  
  
"Emily!" said a nineteen-year-old woman, rushing into the baby room. She turned on the lights and scooped up the wailing child and started rocking her in her slender arms. Within a minute, the baby was relaxing and playing with her mother's golden brown hair.  
  
"I bet your hungry, Emily," said the mother, laying her in a bassinet and rushing back out of the room again and into the kitchen to warm a bottle of formula.  
  
"That baby crying again, Hermione?" came a male's voice.  
  
"Yes, Jim, for your information," said the woman. "Crying is a thing that most babies tend to do regularly, since they can't tell us what they want by talking," she finished irritably. Her husband had been acting very odd lately. He used to be very cheerful and amiable, playing with Emily whenever he could, making funny faces to cheer her up, volunteering to take her places, and being an all around good guy. Now, ever since their first anniversary three months ago, he was grouchy, cranky, and seemed to look at Emily as just an annoying burden on his life. He was even starting to look at Hermione that way: just a robot with no feelings put there to make his life hell. In their first year of marriage, she had never once questioned the fact that she had married him. Everyone viewed them as "a happy family," except her own parents. They had severed all contact with her when they found she was pregnant before she was even engaged to Jim, and not even eighteen yet. That was August 20th. She would never forget that date. She had been trying to keep it a secret from them, but they witnessed the signs and put two and two together, and kicked her out of the house. She was two months along by then. She went to Jim's house, and he and his parents took her in gladly. They understood. They were a little disappointed in Jim, but they still understood. Jim promptly proposed the next day to help cover it up, but they couldn't get married for another month. Jim's parents refused to let them elope, and they wanted to be there at the wedding. They also insisted on finding them a house and putting an enormous down payment on it. They were very kind to them. Hermione thought that Emily couldn't have been born into a better family, when she came into the world on April 2, 2006, at 2:20 PM. She couldn't continue her train of thought, however, because Emily's formula was done by then. She picked it up and carried it back to the baby room. She would have warmed it with magic, but she didn't want to risk Jim seeing. She had never told Jim she was a witch, because he and his family were strongly against things like that. So, she had refrained from using magic for the past year and a half. She sat down in her rocking chair and picked up Emily out of the bassinet, who had been dozing off, and started to feed her. Hermione gently rocked the chair back and forth while she hummed to Emily. Jim interrupted this perfect scene, however.  
  
"I don't know why that baby has to cry so damn much," he said, leaning on the doorframe. "She's nine months old now, she should be learning to talk!" he concluded, crossing his arms.  
  
"'That baby' has a name, you know. You chose it," Hermione said calmly.  
  
"Ok, Emily then. Emily should be learning to talk by now," he said.  
  
"Jim, most average babies don't actually communicate until they are at least eighteen months old! And even then, the most they can say is 'Mama' and 'Dada'," defended Hermione.  
  
"Well, Emily should be a little more along by now, don't you think? You were always bragging about your good grades in that boarding school of yours. Your daughter should take after you," he said.  
  
"She's my daughter just as much as she is yours. You know that as well as I do," said Hermione. She was losing her patience.  
  
"Oh really? How can I be confident that she is my daughter and you weren't gallivanting off, selling yourself to other men?" he asked hotly.  
  
"Jim, how dare you! You know I would never do such a thing!" said Hermione, astonished. She noticed that Emily had finished her bottle, so she took a second to lay her in her crib. She then walked out of the baby room and into the living room, so that if Jim wanted to take this discussion further, they wouldn't disturb Emily. Jim did indeed follow her into the living room.  
  
"And another thing . . ." he started, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"James David Jenkins! Why are you doing this? You never acted like this before! What's gotten into you? Why . . ." but she never got a chance to finish her string of questions, because at that very moment, Jim's hand came into contact with her face. Hermione jumped back in shock and put her hand up to her stinging cheek.  
  
"Let me finish," he said calmly. But instead of continuing in their heated debate, he slapped her again, this time with such force that Hermione fell over backwards onto the floor.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that ever since I met you," he stated with relish.  
  
"So why didn't you start on the first date?" spat Hermione.  
  
"I wanted to seal the deal. I was kind to you and your precious Emily for our entire dating life and the first year of our marriage, so that you would think I was a good guy and that we were the perfect family. After a year I knew you wouldn't leave me, so I could let out my breath and be myself again. You were too perfect, Hermione. You and your perfect looks, perfect grades, perfect school record, perfect virginity . . ." he trailed off, and then continued. "So, I thought that I would put a few black marks on your "perfect" record. I seduced you and got you into bed with me, so you lost your virginity before marriage. One black mark down. Then, an added bonus comes along: I had made you pregnant. So you were just another one of those teenage girls added to the list of those who had pre-marriage pregnancies. So, a second black mark was added. Now, I'm adding a third black mark to the list: you are now one of the growing population of women in an abusive relationship," he finished. As he reeled back for another blow, Hermione thought that it was time to reveal her identity. She dodged him just in time and rushed off to the baby room. She mussed up the blankets in the bassinet until she found her wand, which was concealed there. She pulled it out and pointed it at Jim, who had just appeared in the doorway. Because she had moved so fast, red and gold sparks had flew out of the tip, strait between Jim's eyes.  
  
"How did you do that?" he asked, shocked.  
  
"Just a little something about me that I neglected to tell you . . ." she said.  
  
"And – and what's that thing?" he asked, pointing to her wand.  
  
"Oh, this?" she asked innocently, brandishing the wand and making sparks come out of the tip again. "Just a wand. Nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
"That – that can't be a wand! It's just a piece of wood!" said Jim, even more frightened.  
  
"If it's just a piece of wood, then how could I do this?" she asked.  
  
"Do what?" Jim asked.  
  
"This," said Hermione simply, then she shouted "Stupefy!" and a jet of red light streamed at Jim and hit him square in the chest. He fell over, unconscious. Hermione immediately went into her and Jim's bedroom and put half of the clothes she owned into a large suitcase that they kept in the closet. She also grabbed a few "personal things" (hairbrush, toothbrush, etc.), and her diary and put them in the suitcase as well. Then she went into the baby room and gathered up all of Emily's things that were portable and put them into a smaller suitcase that she had reserved just for Emily, if they ever took her on long trips. Then she scooped up Emily out of her crib and put her in the bassinet. She then double checked the hallway to make sure that Jim was still knocked out, but just to be safe she tied him up and blindfolded him magically. The ropes and blindfold would fade in about six hours. Then she had an afterthought.  
  
"Obliviate!" she said, pointing her wand at Jim's forehead. 'Now he can't remember anything and go blabbing to the world that I'm a witch' she thought. Good. She smirked. She wasn't quite sure if the memory charm worked if the person you put it on was unconscious, but it was worth a try. She shrugged her shoulders and went out to her car, put Emily in the backseat, put the two suitcases in the trunk, and drove off into the night, with no desired destination. After all, Harry and Ron were both abroad, doing work for the ministry, and she wasn't sure of the location of the rest of her Hogwarts friends, which she didn't have many. She couldn't go to her parents, they would just say she deserved it, and she was sure that Jim's parents would take his side and not accept her, either. So she had nowhere to go.  
  
"Well, at least Jim gave me one good thing in my life," she said to herself as she glanced back at Emily, who was stirring. "And she's starting to wake up," she said with a smile.  
  
AN: So? How was it? Do you want me to continue? The only way I will know is if you REVIEW!!!! Please note that all flames will be used to roast marshmallows. ^___^ 


	2. The Stranger?

AN: WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!!!!! I can't believe it! I NEARLY 30 REVIEWS FOR JUST ONE CHAPTER!!!! THIS IS AMAZING!!!!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!!!! I must do shout-outs!  
  
benjigrl – I loved writing Hermione revealing her "identity". It was soooooo fun to beat up Jim! He finally got what he deserved!  
  
Your Worst Nightmare13 – I know that the "finding comfort in Draco" is VERY trite, but it IS fun to write about. And thanks very much for the compliments! Your kind of review is the kind I treasure: praise and constructive criticism put nicely. (Everybody, look @ Your Worst Nightmare13's review and take a lesson!)  
  
Insane Cozzy – yes, Jim should DIE! EVIL JIM!!! But I don't like to have death in my stories, so I just sufficed with Hermione knocking him out.  
  
hermyblack – I haven't read any new stories in a while either. . .  
  
J – just how old are you? Any SMART person would know that a baby spends NINE MONTHS in the mother's womb BEFORE he or she is born. Emily is NINE months old. And what is 9 + 9? 18. What is 12 + 3? 15. Hermione and Jim were married 15 months, and Emily has been in existence 18 months. (Nine in the womb and nine on the earth). Get it now? (Sorry about sounding kinda mean)  
  
Ginny – sheesh, Ginny! You must have really liked the chapter or been REALLY high in sugar, or both.  
  
Emma – wow, begging on hands and knees, that is a reason in itself to continue . . .  
  
The Ultimate Reviewer – T_T you have my sympathy, TUR. I really feel for you. T_T  
  
And, for those of you who I couldn't really find a comment: XxChristinaxX, Malfoy4ever, =SiL=, HaliJade Snape, thedarkside45, ccb-ig, Eve Granger, paprika90, Proud Mudblood, pixidust09, RonFan, Tracy3, Sarahamanda, Iluska , NeLLy22, BewitchingWith, Morgan, and Lynnzey-Dumbledore! Thank you for reviewing, it is VERY much appreciated! And I am terribly sorry if I forgot anybody!!  
  
And now, the next chappie!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 2: The Stranger?  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione drove down a back road, wondering where to go. She was running through her options in her head: a muggle hotel, a bed and breakfast, a boarding house . . .no, those all required muggle money, which she didn't have much of. She was racking her brain for more ideas when she saw a car on the side of the road. It had its hazard lights on. Hermione pulled over behind them, intending to see what the trouble was. She got out of her car, but left it on, and walked up to the driver's side of the car in front of her. There was a man sitting there, with a cell phone in his hand. He didn't seem to know how to work it, though. He kept pressing random buttons and the phone kept going haywire. He looked oddly familiar . . . She pushed the though away and lightly tapped on the window. The man looked up, startled, and rolled down his window.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"That's what I was just about to ask you," said Hermione with a smile. The man visibly relaxed.  
  
"Yes, you can, as a matter of fact. As you might have noticed, my car broke down, and I can't seem to get my cell phone to work correctly," he said, holding up his cell phone, and blushing slightly.  
  
Hermione smiled again. "Who were you trying to call?"  
  
"Ummm, I really don't know who to call," he said, getting even more red. Hermione giggled slightly, but continued.  
  
"Well, calling a tow truck would be nice," she said.  
  
"Oh," said the man. It seemed that he was rather embarrassed about not knowing stuff that was seemingly obvious.  
  
"Well, I have emergency numbers in my car," said Hermione. "Why don't I call a tow truck for you?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be great, thanks," said the man. Hermione started to walk back to her car, but the man got out of his car and walked with her. Hermione looked at him questioningly, and he said, "Sorry, but I don't really favor being alone, so can I, well, sit in your car with you while we wait for the tow truck?"  
  
Hermione was a little surprised to hear this kind of statement from a grown man, but she agreed nonetheless. "Certainly," she said, as she opened the passenger side door for him.  
  
"I should think that I should be the one opening the door for you," he said with a chuckle, but got in the car anyway. Hermione got in on the other side and then pulled a sheet of emergency phone numbers from the glove box. Then she got out her own cell phone and dialed the number labeled TOW TRUCK COMPANY.  
  
* * *  
  
Twenty minutes later, it had started raining, and a tow truck had showed up and two men were working on hooking the stranger's car to the truck. One of them came up to the car that Hermione and the stranger were sitting in.  
  
"D'you got a ride home with this young miss, sir?" he said.  
  
"Well, I-"started the man next to Hermione, but she finished for him.  
  
"Yes, he does. I see you don't really have room in your truck anyway," she said.  
  
"Yes'm, that's why I was askin'. We'll be on our way, then," and with a tip of his baseball cap, he walked back to the tow truck.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked the man to Hermione, once the tow truck was driving away.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't just want to leave you standing on the side of the road!" said Hermione with a small smile.  
  
"Thanks, then. But I really don't have a home," he said, avoiding Hermione's eyes.  
  
"What?" said Hermione, concerned.  
  
"You heard me," he said, still staring at the dashboard.  
  
"Well, I guess we're kind of in the same boat, then. I don't have a real 'home' either," said Hermione, starting to drive.  
  
"You mean you're not sure where you're going?" said the man, finally looking over at Hermione. Hermione looked over at him, right into his eyes, and nearly lost control of the car. She gasped loudly. She then regained control of herself (and the car) and prepared herself to ask this strange man something that she had been wanting to know. He beat her to it, though.  
  
"You look uncannily familiar, have we met?" he asked. Hermione took a few deep, steadying breaths.  
  
"If you are who I think you are then yes, we certainly have," said Hermione.  
  
"Who do you think I am?" asked the man. Hermione glanced over at him again and took in his features [AN: notice that I have not described him yet?] and she wondered why she hadn't recognized him before.  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure we went to the same school. But to be sure, let me ask you a question that you should know. What is 'Wingardrium Leviosa'?"  
  
"Oh, that's easy," said the man. He thought this woman was a muggle, but he was wrong. He had a sudden memory, and smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh nothing. It's just that that spell brings back memories," he said. Hermione smiled broadly. So he was a wizard: that was good.  
  
"And what is that memory?" she asked, having a slight suspicion.  
  
"Oh, just when me and one of my friends saved another friend of ours from a horrifying death," he said lightly. He was careful to not give all the details, just in case. [Are any of you getting any ideas as to who this person might be?]  
  
Hermione's smile only broadened.  
  
"Okay, now you're the one smiling like a goon. What is making you so happy?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
Hermione ignored his question. She had to be sure that this was him. "Just a minute. I have another question for you."  
  
"Okay," he said.  
  
"What's a hippogriff?" she asked, challengingly.  
  
"It's a kind of animal that is half horse, half giant eagle. But I don't see what that has to do with the topic at hand," he said.  
  
"Have you ever ridden on one?" asked Hermione eagerly.  
  
He looked surprised at the question. "Well, yeah." [AN: Okay, if you haven't gotten it by now, you are really slow.]  
  
Hermione nearly screamed with happiness. "Wouldn't you know it, I have, too, Mr. Potter."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: I'm sorry, I couldn't take it anymore, I HAD to leave it off there! Ok y'all, you know the drill: REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Discussion

AN: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW POSITIVELY HAPPY I AM?!?!?!?!?!?!? THIS IS SO GREAT IT'S UNBELIEVABLE!!!!! I just happen to have 70 reviews for TWO CHAPTERS!!!!!!! THIS IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anywho, it is VERY IMPORTANT that you read this author's note. I'm terribly, TERRIBLY sorry, but since I got over 40 reviews for Chapter 2, I can't possibly do shout-outs for all of you. I can only respond to a select few of you. I WISH I could say something to all of you, but I can't. But before I do the few shout-outs that I have, I have a few "notices" to make.  
  
1.) I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING QUICKLY!!! I was away all weekend, and I'm doing school day and night, so I haven't had a chance to type this chapter until now!  
  
2.) Several of you were wondering how Harry wouldn't know how to use a cell phone, since he was raised a muggle. That is explained in this chapter.  
  
3.) Almost all of you were wondering if the pairing had changed from Hermione/Draco to Hermione/Harry. NO IT HAS NOT!  
  
4.) Many of you are calling yourselves stupid and idiotic for thinking the "Stranger" was Draco Malfoy. YOU ARE **_NOT_** STUPID AND IDIOTIC! You were supposed to think it was Draco!  
  
5.) A few of you wondered why Hermione didn't recognize Harry right off the bat. Just imagine how much someone can change in two years: Harry and Hermione both went from teenagers to adults, and didn't see each other for that time period. As a matter of fact, one of the guys I know is a senior in high school, and in just one week he went from looking boy-ish to manly- ish.

Now, on to the three shout-outs!  
  
**Maggy A.** – You're reviewing this story AND Malfoy's twin! YAY! Anywho, you were wondering where Emily was in chapter 2: if you can believe it, I forgot to write her in! Let's just say she was sleeping, okay?  
  
**KitKat001** – I LOVE KitKat's!!!!! That is the best candy bar ever!!!!! And I will check out your story ASAP, and I have absolutely NO idea how I got so many reviews. It still puzzles me. Not that I don't like it, of course . . .  
  
**Severus' Wife** – scary penname . . . anyway, you said that in 2006 Hermione would be 25 according to J.K.R.'s books. Well, in Ms. Rowling's books, there is NO year as to when it was happening, at least not in the American version. So, I assume that their 5th year is in 2003, since that is when the 5th book was released. Do the math.  
  
And now, the moment, you've all been waiting for . . .CHAPTER 3!!! (it's kind of bittersweet)  
  
Oh, wait, the Disclaimer, I forgot: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Discussion

"Okay, I know I'm famous, but I didn't know that the whole magical community . . ." he trailed off. "Hang on, did you say that you had ridden a hippogriff, too?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. Who else do you know that has ridden a hippogriff? Not many, I'm sure," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, my godfather, and my best friend . . ." he suddenly looked at Hermione as if he had never seen her before. "Hermione?!" he said, shocked.  
  
"About time. Yes, I'm Hermione," she said with a chuckle.  
  
"I – I can't believe it! It's you!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Yes, yes, that's all well and good. But there's something I don't understand, Harry. Why couldn't you operate your cell phone, and not even know who to call when your car was broken down?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, that," said Harry with a chuckle. "Well, the Ministry of Magic is kind of using me for a new test. They want to know how a wizard lives in the muggle world without any knowledge of it at all," he explained.  
  
"But, Harry, you grew up in the muggle world until you were 11! You know all about muggles!" countered Hermione.  
  
"Well, I used to. The Ministry put a memory charm on me so that I couldn't remember anything before my eleventh birthday," he answered.  
  
"But what about summers? You were with muggles then, too!" said Hermione.  
  
"Well, that's another thing I was a lab rat for. See, some of the people in the memory charm area were working on a new memory charm, one that allows the person performing the spell to choose what memories to erase," he explained.  
  
"Wow, that's amazing! But what about Ron? Do you know where he is?" Hermione asked eagerly.  
  
Harry didn't meet Hermione's eyes. He sighed deeply and sadly and said, "Ron was working with a new development in time travel: something that could take you into the future, rather than the past . . ."  
  
**------FLASHBACK------**  
  
"Devon – Devon, I think we've got it!" exclaimed Ron as he added the last ingredient to the potion.  
  
"Really? You think so, Ron?" replied Devon excitedly.  
  
"Yes, yes this is it! I know it!" said Ron, stirring the potion eagerly.  
  
"But, Ron, wouldn't we need an antidote? I mean, a person can't just stay in the future forever," said Devon.  
  
"Good point. But, before we make an antidote, we have to know that the potion works . . ." Ron trailed off, a look in his eyes that could only mean one thing . . .  
  
"Ron, no! You can't go into the future unaided and without an antidote! It's too dangerous!" said Devon sternly.  
  
"Devon, I'm the best friend of Harry Potter, I'm used to taking risks. I'll take the potion, then you can create the antidote while I'm gone, then come into the future and find me and give me the antidote so we can both take it and return to this time," said Ron seriously. Devon had never seen funny, light-hearted Ron so serious in his year of working with him.  
  
"Well, all right, Ron, but if it doesn't work . . ."  
  
"It WILL work, trust me!" said Ron, ladling some of the potion into a beaker. "Farewell, for now, Devon, said Ron, saluting his partner. Devon saluted back, and Ron drank the potion. When the last drop left the beaker, Ron simply disappeared. Where there had once been a healthy, living person, there was now only thin air.  
  
**------END FLASHBACK------**  
  
"So? What happened?" asked Hermione keenly.  
  
"That was six months ago, 'Mione. A week after Ron, well, 'disappeared', Devon became seriously ill, and died a few days later. He was the only person who knew the exact ingredients of the potion Ron made. He wrote a letter to me, just minutes before his death, and he couldn't finish it before he died. I'm sure if he had finished the letter, the instructions to make that potion would be there, and Ron would be here today. Instead, he's somewhere in the future, waiting for Devon's appearance that will never come," finished Harry.  
  
Hermione gasped. "So you mean, Ron's as good as dead to us? Oh my, Harry, that's awful," said Hermione, her voice quivering. Suddenly, Emily started crying in the backseat, as if right in cue. Harry was surprised to hear the cry, as he hadn't known a baby was in the car.  
  
"Hermione, is that your baby?" asked Harry, concerned.  
  
Hermione quickly got herself under control from the shock of hearing about Ron and pulled the car over so she could tend to Emily. "Yes, Harry. She's mine," said Hermione. She then got out of the car and opened the door to the backseat, where Emily was. Hermione picked her up and rocked her for a minute or so until she was sleeping again. (AN: See? I made sure to put Emily in this chapter!)  
  
Once she and Harry were on the road again, Harry started up conversation once more.  
  
"This may seem like a personal question, Hermione, but, how did someone at the age of nineteen come to have a newborn baby?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione sighed, and explained her story to him.

When she had finished, Harry just sat there in shock. When he finally did find his voice, he said with rage "That bloody bastard actually did that to you?"  
  
"Yes. It's awful, I know. That's why I don't have a home. I'm tying to figure out where to go," said Hermione sadly.  
  
Harry didn't answer for a moment. Then, all of a sudden . . .  
  
"Hermione! Stop!" he said.  
  
Hermione, thinking something was terribly wrong, slammed on the brakes. "What?!" she said.  
  
"I think I know where we can stay," he said, pointing across the road. There, right next to them, was the Leaky Caldron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: See what I mean by bittersweet? So how was it? I won't know until my lovely critics (namely, YOU) tell me so in a review! So, what are you waiting for? REVIEW!!!!!


	4. The Leaky Cauldron

AN: WOWSERS!!!!! (hehehe, Inspector Gadget line. . .) I HAVE NEARLY 100 REVIEWS!!!!! FOR JUST THREE CHAPTERS!!!! THIS ROCKS!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Anyway, thanks very much to all my lovely reviewers, including my best friend in the whole world, ANIMAEGURL!!!!!  
  
And, I am SOOOOOO sorry for taking so long to update. I was in a production last weekend that took up a lot of my time, so I haven't really had a chance to write this at all.  
  
And, ALL of you are wondering where Draco is. DO NOT FEAR!!! He comes LATER. This is a SLOW moving Romance. I'm trying to make it realistic. Maybe he'll come in chapter 5 or 6.  
  
Now, select SHOUT-OUTS!!!  
  
**Maggy A.** - you said that Harry and Hermione were in the muggle section of town, so how could the Leaky Cauldron be there? I think you need to re-read book 1. It PLAINLY says, and I quote: "It was a tiny, grubby looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it [The Leaky Cauldron] out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it . . .In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it . . ." (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, page 68) Notice that they are in a muggle section of town, as the paragraph previous says that they passed "bookshops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas but no where that looked like you could buy a magic wand . . ." That clear it up for you? Also, i forgot which story you were reviewing! blushes I don't know HOW some authors can have, like, 25 stories: i have enought trouble keeping track of 3!  
  
**Fleur** - you corrected me on the fact that there is "no date" in the HP books. Thank you for doing that, now I feel really foolish. But, Sir Nick's 500th death day is a HUGE typo, if any of you have noticed. Because, in the first book, at the welcoming feast, Sir Nicholas has this conversation with Harry:  
  
"'That does look good,' said the ghost [Sir Nicholas], watching Harry cut up his steak.  
  
'Can't you—?' [said Harry]  
  
'I haven't eaten for nearly four-hundred years,' said the ghost."  
  
Notice that Nick says FOUR hundred years, not FIVE hundred, as it is explained in the second book. (I should be an editor when I grow up )  
  
**bluestar** - thank you SOOOO much for the lyrics to "Me and Emily". Although this STILL isn't a song-fic (because I don't like them very much), I do appreciate having the lyrics, so now I know all the words for when it comes on the radio!

**You Worst Nightmare 13** - HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY!!!!

**NeLLy22** - I appreciate your review, but you scare me . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except 11 dollars and anything that MY money has bought. (Too much to list here . . .)  
  
And NOW, the chapter . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Leaky Cauldron  
  
Hermione looked at Harry with new appreciation.  
  
"I'd never thought of that, Harry! The Leaky Cauldron is the perfect place to stay!" she said.  
  
"I thought so," said Harry. Hermione got out of the car, and Harry followed. He helped her take her luggage out of the trunk, and he carried the large suitcase while she carried Emily and the smaller suitcase, and then walked into the pub.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Miss Granger!" said Tom, with his typical toothless grin.  
  
"Hello, Tom," said Harry. "We'll be needing two rooms for a while, please?" he asked.  
  
"Certainly," said the barkeeper, coming out from behind the bar and leading them up the staircase. He directed Harry into one room and Hermione into another room across the hall from his. "Will you two be needing anything? Tea? Rolls? Muffins?" asked Tom.  
  
"No thanks," said Hermione, at the same time that Harry said, "Yes, tea would be nice." Tom just smiled and said, "Okay, Mr. Potter, I will be right back up with a cup of tea for you."  
  
"Harry?" said Hermione, once Tom had disappeared down the stairs.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, stepping into the doorway of his room.  
  
"Umm, I noticed that you didn't have any extra robes or clothes or anything, will you be alright?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'll be fine. I'm supposed to go shopping for a new "muggle" wardrobe tomorrow," he replied.  
  
"Oh, ok. So I guess you were just put on this 'experiment' today?"  
  
"Yeah, actually. It's rather confusing. I'm technically 'breaking the rules' of the experiment by staying here, since it's for wizards, so I'll need to get a place to stay as soon as possible. Um, do you have any ideas of any muggle places where I could stay for a year?" he asked.  
  
"A whole year?!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, a whole year. I'm not exactly looking forward to it."  
  
"Well, anyway, yes, I do know where you could stay. There's an apartment complex right down the street from here. You could rent one of those for a year," suggested Hermione.  
  
"Uh, sure. You'll just have to explain to me what an apartment complex is tomorrow, then, because I want to get some sleep," said Harry.  
  
"Me too. Night, Harry."  
  
"Night."  
  
{AN: Okay, that was so cheesy it's not even funny . . . moving on . . .}  
  
---------------------The next morning--------------------  
  
Hermione woke up to sunlight streaming through the open window in her room. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was 8:00 in the morning. {Omg, this is sooooooo crappy sounding . . .} As she sleepily got out of bed, she started thinking of her plans for the day. '_Hmmmmmmm, I need to go to Diagon Alley to get myself some new robes, since I don't have any anymore, I'm supposed to be helping Harry get an apartment, what else?_' The day seemed strangely empty. As she got herself looking presentable, she started thinking about last night's events. Feeding Emily, Jim acting like an idiot, Jim hit me twice, I stunned him, I ran away, but I didn't know where to go because I didn't have any money - She stopped mid-thought. '_Money! That's it! I need to have wizard money! Which means that I'll need to get a job . . ._' All of a sudden, her "empty" day seemed packed. Where could she get a job that paid Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts? As she pondered this, she finished getting ready and went downstairs for breakfast. There was no one there besides Tom. She supposed 8:30 was too early for breakfast for the rest of the magical community. She sat down at the bar and was greeted by Tom's toothless, but warm, grin.  
  
"G'morning, Miss Granger, what can I get for you?"  
  
"Please, Tom, call me Hermione, and what do you have?"  
  
"Oh just about any breakfast food you can imagine: eggs, pancakes, waffles, sausage, bacon, potatoes, just about every fruit you could want, the list goes on and on, Hermione.  
  
"Well, then, how about a bowl of mixed fruit, please?"  
  
"Which fruits would you like?"  
  
"Hmmm, I think apples, grapes, peaches, bananas, and pineapples will do just fine, thanks."  
  
"Coming right up!" said Tom, and he disappeared into the back of the kitchen somewhere. Hermione barely had time to wonder what to do while he was gone when Harry came down the steps.  
  
"Morning, Hermione!" he said brightly.  
  
"Morning Harry. I've never known you to be a morning person, but you sure are bright and cheery this morning!"  
  
"Oh, I'm just excited."  
  
"About what?" asked Hermione.  
  
"This experiment thing."  
  
"But I thought you were dreading it? You said so yourself last night!"  
  
"I know I did, but I've been thinking about it, and seems kinda fun. It's like getting a new life: I can start fresh, for a year anyway," he replied.  
  
"Well, that's one way to look at it, I suppose."  
  
"I mean, really, I get to have my own house, er, 'apartment', as you call it, I can have a job of my choosing, and I'm doing it for the Ministry of Magic's benefit," he continued. Hermione couldn't answer, however, because Tom returned then with her fruit.  
  
"Here you go, Hermione," he said.  
  
"Thank you, Tom," she replied, as she took the bowl and fork from him and started to eat. She only just realized how hungry she was.  
  
"Anything I can get you, Mr. Potter?" she heard Tom ask Harry.  
  
"Sure, Tom. How about a couple of pancakes?" he answered.  
  
"Certainly, Mr. Potter. Any preferences as to what you want on them?"  
  
"Just butter and maple syrup, please," replied Harry. Tom disappeared into the kitchen again.  
  
"So, Hermione," said Harry, "Where do we start?"  
  
"For getting your apartment?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, the first thing we have to do is go into Diagon Alley so we can exchange some of the money from your vault for muggle money," stated Hermione.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione, no can do," said Harry. "I'm not allowed to go into any wizard place. As it is, I'm already breaking that rule by being in here. If I went into Diagon Alley, they'd make me apparate back to the Ministry and put someone else on the experiment."  
  
"Oh. Well, am I allowed to go into Diagon Alley to exchange some of your money for you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't think there is a rule against that," said Harry.  
  
"Well, then, I'll exchange some of your money for you, and then we'll go to the apartment complex and find out how much a month the rent is for 12 months. Then we'll get you a key to your apartment, and you can move in!" said Hermione matter-of-factly.  
  
"It's that easy?" said Harry, astonished.  
  
"Well, there's the matter of paying your bills each month after you move in, and there's the fact of getting a job . . ." Hermione trailed off. That was exactly what _she_ needed to do: get a job.  
  
"Wow. This sounds like a lot of work. I hope I can handle it," said Harry uncertainly.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. I'll help you out if you need me to," said Hermione comfortingly. {AN: You all are probably hating me right about now . . .I KNOW I'm showing way too much Harry-Hermione stuff, but please, DON'T WORRY! Draco WILL come in!}  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. I'm feeling better already!" said Harry as Tom came back with his pancakes.  
  
---After Breakfast---  
  
"Okay, Harry. I'm going to go upstairs and tend to Emily real quick, and then we can be on our way," said Hermione as she went up the stairs. Emily was in her bassinet, playing with her blanket.  
  
"Oh, you are so adorable!" said Hermione for what must have been the millionth time since she'd had Emily. Hermione got out a bottle of formula, warmed it with magic, and started feeding Emily. After about 10 minutes, Emily had finished the bottle and was getting sleepy, so Hermione laid her in the bassinet. She was about to leave the room when something – a feeling – held her back. She couldn't just leave Emily there, unattended, for several hours! She would have to take her with her and Harry. Although she could be burdensome, what other choice did Hermione have? So she picked up Emily's bassinet and brought it downstairs with her.  
  
"I didn't know we were taking Emily," said Harry. He didn't sound angry or disappointed, just slightly confused.  
  
"We weren't going to, originally, but how can I just leave her here?" said Hermione.  
  
"It's fine with me, 'Mione," said Harry. They then walked out to Hermione's car. Emily was put in the backseat; Harry sat in the passenger seat, and Hermione got in on the driver's side. Neither of them said anything on the way to the apartment complex, which was only about 3 miles away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay, I don't feel like writing all the details of Harry buying his apartment, so I'm going to leave it off here and then the next chapter will be AFTER Harry has bought the apartment and Hermione is back at the Leaky Cauldron, okay? Okay. So, you know what to do: REVIEW!!!


	5. Stranger Number Two

AN: Hey all, I just realized that I didn't write in Hermione trading in Harry's Gringotts money for muggle money in the previous chapter, so just pretend I did, okay? Now, like I said last chapter, I don't feel like writing up Harry's buying adventures, so I'm going to start up this chapter with Hermione back in the Leaky Cauldron, okay? And, there is a BIG surprise in this chapter. REALLY big.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Emily and nothing else. (And if you lawsuit people out there are still trying to sue me because I didn't say "I don't own Harry Potter", then you have two options: 1) use your puny little brains to figure out that "I own nothing else" means I own NOTHING else besides Emily, Harry Potter included, and 2) I said "I don't own Harry Potter" in explaining that I don't own Harry Potter. Oh wait, that is too confusing for your mindless heads, so I'll just say it:  
  
I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND CO.!!!!!!  
  
There, happy? Now, the chappie!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was lying on her bed after getting Harry settled in his already furnished apartment, wondering how to get a job. {AN: Man, I HATE first sentences, they always sound so stupid . . .} The only way she could get a job quickly that paid wizard money was to work in Diagon Alley, for now. She would look around Diagon Alley for any shops that needed an extra employee, and then apply. But even then, it would be at least a week until she actually got the job. Well, it was her only option, so she had to try it. Just as she was about to get off the bed, another thought struck her. She couldn't possibly take Emily with her to her job every day! But she couldn't leave her here alone, either.  
  
She flopped down on her back again and started brainstorming. There were two ways she could solve it: simply not get a job, or hire a baby-sitter for Emily. Since she really wanted a job so she could have some income, it seemed she would have to get a baby-sitter - but who? She couldn't get a muggle baby-sitter, obviously, since muggles can't see the Leaky Cauldron, and Hermione wouldn't want to drive Emily to and from a day care center everyday, so she would have to get a witch or wizard. But still, even though her options were now sufficiently limited, the question still remained: who? As she lay there, her mind totally blank, she started to wonder about what kind of job she would get, until, suddenly, almost abnormally, one name came shooting into her mind: Ginny Weasley. Hermione sat bolt upright. _'Of course! How come I didn't think of it before? Ginny surely doesn't have a job yet, she only graduated last year, and plus Mrs. Weasley would be attached to her last child to live at home . . .' _It seemed more and more perfect the more Hermione thought about it. She would have to write Mrs. Weasley and ask her if Ginny was still living at home and if she had a job yet, but to do that she needed a quill, ink and parchment . . . Hermione got off the bed, gathered up Emily in her carrier, and practically ran downstairs to the back alleyway behind the Leaky Cauldron: she had shopping to do.

---------------

Once she was in Diagon Alley, Hermione didn't know where to start. She needed so many things from the wizarding world that they couldn't possibly have been kept on a list, and she didn't have money. It seemed to be an endless, vicious circle: to get money she needed a job, but to get a job, she needed a sitter for Emily, but to get a sitter for Emily she needed a quill, ink and parchment, and to get those, she needed money. Hermione groaned in frustration. She leaned against the outside wall of a shop, set Emily down next to her, and started thinking about what she could do. Before she had been there thirty seconds, someone started speaking to her.  
  
"Excuse me, do you need any help? You looked rather irritated," said the male voice. Hermione looked up, startled.  
  
"Well, help would be nice, but I don't think you'd be interested in helping me," said Hermione.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on that. Now, what do you need?"  
  
"You'll laugh at me," said Hermione.  
  
"Not necessarily, just tell me," said the stranger. {AN: Hermione has a way with strangers, doesn't she? LoL}  
  
"I'm in a sort of cycle, like, I need something, but to get it I need another thing, but to get that thing I need the original something. Does that make any sense?" asked Hermione, looking up at the stranger again.  
  
"Yes, actually. So, what do you need to stop this endless circle?" he asked.  
  
"What every human being 'needs': money," said Hermione half-heartedly. To her surprise, the man didn't laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel. I never had much of it growing up. I've just come back from an, oh, I guess you could call it an adventure, and I'm kind of starting new again," he said.  
  
"Adventure?" said Hermione interestedly.  
  
"Yeah. I can't really give you details, though, it's 'Top Secret', I guess you could say," he explained. All of a sudden, he looked down at the sidewalk and saw Emily there in her carrier. "Is she yours?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, she is. Her name's Emily," said Hermione, looking at Emily lovingly. "Speaking of which," said Hermione, "I don't know your name," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, yes, sorry. I never really had manners in my childhood life, either. I'm Ron," he said, extending his hand. Hermione, however, did not take it. She was gaping at this man, her mouth open, her eyes wide with shock. It can't be – no, it couldn't possibly be him – could it? She stopped her wild thoughts. _'Of course it's not him, you know he's as good as dead', _she thought to herself. So, after a few seconds of awkward silence, she took his hand and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione." If it WAS him, her name would surely ring a bell in his head. He did indeed get an interested look in his eyes.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, it's just that I had a friend, growing up, her name was Hermione, too. You just remind me of her," he said. It seemed it took him great difficulty to say this. Hermione swallowed very hard. It had to be him – it just had to be!  
  
"Ron," she started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you have any other really close friends growing up? Like, someone you couldn't be separated from?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, I did, as a matter of fact. I'm sure you've heard of him. Harry Potter and me were best mates. Seems like a fantasy for most, but we were," he said happily. Then she {AN: and all of the other readers out there} knew that it was him.  
  
"By any chance, Ron, is your last name Weasley?" she asked eagerly. He looked at her sharply; he couldn't believe that a total stranger knew his last name.  
  
"Yes . . ." he said slowly.  
  
"Oh my God! Ron, it's you! It's YOU!" she said, giving him a huge hug. "Oh I thought you were as good as dead! I thought I would never see you again! Harry told me about what happened at the Ministry and I almost died! Oh I can't believe it!" she said while still hugging him. When she did pull away, she was crying.  
  
Ron was looking at her, but not really looking AT her, like he was trying to remember something from many years ago. All of a sudden, his face showed realization, shock, surprise, and joy all at the same time. "Hermione? Hermione Granger?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, YES! Ron, it's me!" she said, giving him another bone-crushing hug. He just hugged her right back. Passersby were looking at them strangely, but Hermione didn't care.  
  
"Ron? How did you get back from the future?" she asked, once she pulled out of the hug.  
  
"What? How did you know where I was?"  
  
"Harry told me about it, I said that a minute ago!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Harry? You're in contact with Harry?" Ron said with pure joy.  
  
"Yes, we just met again last night," she said.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Ron excitedly.  
  
"He's in a muggle apartment, right down the street from the Leaky Cauldron," Hermione explained.  
  
"A muggle apartment?" asked Ron. "What's he doing in a muggle apartment?" Hermione realized how weird this must sound to Ron, so she explained all about Harry's predicament to Ron. When she had finished, Ron was stunned.  
  
"I know he was in experiment department, but I didn't know it was that serious!" he said. Hermione did her best to hold in a laugh.  
  
"Ron! What Harry is doing isn't serious! What happened to you was serious. Imagine how Harry felt when he got Devon's letter explaining what happened to you?" said Hermione.  
  
"That's another thing I wanted to know," said Ron, but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Ron, I really think we should continue this discussion somewhere we can actually talk without being overheard?" suggested Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, good idea."  
  
"I'm staying in the Leaky Cauldron, we can chat at the bar in there," she offered.  
  
"Okay, that works," said Ron, and he followed Hermione (who was carrying Emily, of course) back up Diagon Alley and into the Leaky Cauldron. Once they were seated at a table in a deserted corner, for the pub was starting to gain people, Ron finished his question.  
  
"Now, as I was saying before, how did Harry know about what happened to me? Only Devon and I knew, and Devon had strict orders not to tell anyone else unless the situation was a dire emergency," said Ron. Then, realization seemed to hit. "Wait a minute . . ." Ron trailed off.  
  
"Ron, from what Harry told me, Devon was not a man to disobey orders. He wrote a letter to Harry – Ron, I know this will be hard for you, but – he wrote the letter on his – his deathbed," said Hermione, barely managing to hold back tears.  
  
"Devon – Devon is – is _dead_?" asked Ron in disbelief.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ron," was all Hermione could say.  
  
"I can't believe it," said Ron softly.  
  
"I can take you to see Harry, if you want," said Hermione, hoping to make the subject a little happier. Ron perked up a bit when she said this.  
  
"Yeah, we could surprise him! Since he thinks, you know, that I'm still in the year 3000 or something," said Ron.  
  
Hermione smiled broadly. "Okay. I think we'll go now. Sound good?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Sure!" said Ron. Hermione picked up Emily again and led Ron out to her car, where she put Emily in the backseat, directed Ron to the passenger seat, and got in the driver's seat herself.  
  
"How far away is his apartment?" asked Ron, once they were moving.  
  
"Only about two minutes down the road," said Hermione. Sure enough, two minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot to the 10-floor apartment complex where Harry was now living. They both got out and, after collecting Emily, they entered the front door of the building into the front lobby. Hermione directed Ron towards the elevators and pushed the "UP" button. One of the two elevators opened immediately, and they got in. Hermione pushed the button for the 8th floor, and they began the slow ride up.  
  
Once they were on Harry's floor, Hermione finally spoke. "Okay. Here's the plan: you stay here out of sight of Harry's door. I'll go and knock on it; he'll open it and invite me in. Then you put an invisibility spell on yourself and come knock on the door a few minutes later. I'll open it and pretend there is no one there, and you can slip past me and into the apartment. Then I'll start up conversation with Harry again, and you can make yourself appear. Harry won't know what hit him!" she said.  
  
"Uh, Hermione? That sounds kinda like we're playing a practical joke on him, doesn't it?" said Ron skeptically.  
  
"Well, then you can yell 'Surprise' or something when you appear," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay," said Ron.  
  
"Why don't you put the invisibility spell on yourself while I'm still here, so I can make sure it works?" said Hermione.  
  
"Alright," said Ron, and he cast the spell. He vanished instantly. "Did it work?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I can't see you!" said Hermione. "Now you can follow me to the door so you know which one it is." Hermione started walking, and Ron silently followed her to the end of the hallway to a door with the number "8H". Hermione knocked on the door firmly, and then waited. A few seconds later, Harry opened the door.  
  
"Hermione? What brings you and Emily here? I just saw you a couple hours ago, after all," he said with a laugh.  
  
"Just came to check up on you. And I was bored. It gets dreadfully dull at the Leaky Cauldron," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, well, come in!" invited Harry. Hermione followed him in and shut the door behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sooooooo . . .? How was it? And, I know, all you Ron-lovers out there are rejoicing, and all the Draco lovers are threatening me with knives and guns. I'M SORRY!!!!!!!! But Ron HAS to be in the story for this to work! And, I'm kind of a Ron lover myself, and I couldn't BEAR to have him as good as dead! I cried writing it and I knew it wouldn't work! (Hmmmmmmm, I wonder if J. K. Rowling is feeling the same way about Sirius . . .) Anyway, I debated the stranger being Draco again and decided against it, because I wanted Ron in the picture. BUT, I can GUARANTEE that Draco Malfoy will be coming in CHAPTER SEVEN!!! Now, because of all you lovely reviewers giving me POSITIVE feedback, I am not discouraged when I get a negative review (coughSeranolaGreenleafcough). So, more to the point: REVIEW! (Positively). 


	6. The Adventure Revealed

AN: Hey y'all! First things first: I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR NEARLY A WEEK!!!!!!!!! I was at the beach this past weekend, and I've been busy with school all this week. Plus, I started a new story (Fantasy or Reality, check it out if you haven't already!), so that took up some of my time, and I've been busy with Malfoy's Twin as well. In fact, I've been paying so much attention to this story and Malfoy's Twin that I have been neglecting Room of Requirement! See what your demands have done to my reputation? But I must keep my reviewers happy, so I will work tirelessly to keep ALL my stories updated! Anyway, enough boredom and on with the chapter!  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o   
  
Hermione and Harry sat on his living room couch, neither knowing exactly what to say, since they had, after all, just talked to each other a few hours ago.  
  
"So, Harry, are you managing ok?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, it's not that hard, yet," he said.  
  
"Just wait until you have to pay bills," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, I'm so excited," he said sarcastically. Hermione smiled. Then, there was a knock on Harry's door. '_That's Ron_,' thought Hermione. Harry moved to answer it, but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Oh, I'll get it Harry," she said, and walked over to the door and opened it. There appeared to be nothing there. Hermione smiled slightly, so Harry wouldn't see, at the "nothingness" that she knew was Ron. "That's odd, there's no one here," she said, stepping back from the door enough to let Ron come in. She looked at Harry. "That's really strange. Normally, if there is a knock on the door, but the person doesn't wait for you to answer, it's a delivery guy with a package, but I don't see why you would get a package, since you've only been here a few hours. But there's no package anyway," she said. She had given Ron plenty of time to get into the apartment, so she shut the door.  
  
"Yeah, that is strange," said Harry. Hermione sat back down on the couch.  
  
"Harry, do you have any snack items? I'm a little hungry," said Hermione.  
  
"This apartment may have come already furnished, but that doesn't mean it came with food," said Harry. "I went out and had pizza for lunch. I was hoping you could help me shop for 'snack items'," said Harry.  
  
"Come, on, Harry, don't tell me you don't know how to shop for FOOD? Anybody with a stomach can do that!" Hermione however, did not say this. The voice seemed to have come from thin air. Hermione only smiled broadly, while Harry grabbed for his wand, which was on the coffee table.  
  
"And, according to what I heard, you probably shouldn't be having a wand while you're on this experiment, either," said the "mystery" voice. Harry then started to look scared.  
  
"Harry, it's ok," said Hermione. She hadn't expected him to be this freaked out. "This voice is someone you know, he won't hurt you, silly."  
  
"How do you know who he is?" asked Harry.  
  
"We planned this to surprise you. I think you can show yourself now," she said, looking away from Harry and at the door. Ron then came into being.  
  
"SURPRISE!!" Ron said.  
  
"Do I know you?" asked Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Harry, he's only been your best friend since you were 11!" said Hermione.  
  
"No way . . . Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes you idiot!" said Ron.  
  
"It's just you look so, well, different . . ." said Harry. "You're wearing strange clothes for one thing, and your hair style is different, and you just seem, well, unusual . . ."  
  
"Earth to Harry! I DID just come back from the year 3658!" said Ron.  
  
"The potion worked?" asked Harry keenly.  
  
"Yes, but when Devon didn't come within the next month, I started to get worried, so I started concocting an antidote of my own. I didn't have the ingredients for the original potion memorized, though, so it was actually a lot of guesswork. The future was actually quite interesting. There were all kinds of different ways of communication and travel. There was just one problem, that I probably shouldn't know," said Ron.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione and Harry at the same time.  
  
"There weren't any wizards or witches. When I asked people if they knew anyone with the last name Malfoy or Weasley or Potter, they all just looked at me like I was bonkers. I was thinking of all the wizards of today, and seeing if there were any of their future generations where I was. Because, if the potion worked correctly, I would be taken to the exact same spot that I was, just that spot in the future. Anyway, I looked in the library and couldn't find anything, so I was starting to get desperate. I went to one of those old fraud fortuneteller ladies and asked her if she had ever heard of Harry Potter. As soon as I said your name, Harry, she went strange and said something like 'You've heard of the legend of Harry Potter?' So I said yes, and she explained to me your history, Harry, but she said it was nothing but a myth. I asked her if there were any real wizards or witches around and she said that they had all died out or something, except one witch. She claims that she herself was that witch, so I asked her what her name was. Harry, you'll never guess her name," said Ron.  
  
"Who was she?"  
  
"She claims that her full name is Agatha Mildred . . ." he paused.  
  
"Agatha Mildred who?" asked Harry. "What's her last name?"  
  
Ron gulped. "Agatha Mildred Trelawney."  
  
Both Harry and Hermione's jaws hit the floor. "Trelawney?" they said in unison.  
  
"Yes. Apparently, our old fraud of a Divination teacher continued the Trelawney family tree. That old witch claims to be the only one left. I guess all the other wizards just – died out," said Ron.  
  
"Wow, that's amazing! Who would've thought?" said Hermione.  
  
"Ron, I just can't get over the fact that you're back!" said Harry. Hermione then remembered something from earlier that day. It seemed like years ago, even though it was just that morning.  
  
"Ron?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I wonder if you could contact Ginny for me?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I well, I need a babysitter for Emily if I want to get a job, and Ginny seemed like the perfect person," said Hermione.  
  
"What do you need me for?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, you have money in Grigotts, right?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, I don't, and I need a quill, ink, and parchment to write to Ginny," she said.  
  
"Hermione, I've been away from this time for six months and I haven't forgotten that there are other methods of communication besides owl post," said Ron.  
  
"What?" Hermione thought for a minute. "Oh, of course! Floo powder! Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Maybe because you've been away from the wizarding world for a year and a half?" suggested Harry.  
  
"What? You have?" asked Ron. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well, yes, Ron . . ." she started, and told her story to Ron.  
  
0o0  
  
Ron had pretty much the same reaction as Harry: anger.  
  
"I can't believe that damned bloody bastard would actually DO something like that to you!" said Ron loudly.  
  
"That's why I ran away, Ron," said Hermione.  
  
"You know, when we met earlier in Diagon Alley, I was wondering who the father of Emily was," said Ron. "At first I thought it might have been Harry, but you said that you had just met him the night before. I'd been wondering about it until we got up here. I'm glad you've explained it now, but still, that Jim guy will PAY for doing that to you."  
  
"Well, enough of the sad topics! Hermione you need to contact Ginny ASAP, so you can go down to the Leaky Cauldron and Floo to their house," said Harry.  
  
"Well, okay Harry, but I'm going to leave Emily with you. I'll come back to pick her up later. All of her things are in the carrier," said Hermione, setting Emily down next to the coffee table. "And I'll take this while I'm here," said Hermione, and picked up Harry's wand.  
  
"Yeah, I meant to ask you to do that earlier, but I forgot. Ron was right, I'm not supposed to be doing magic while I'm on this experiment," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, no offense, but I'd like to go with Hermione. Mum and Dad haven't heard from me for six months, and I'd like to see them," said Ron.  
  
"No offense taken. I understand," said Harry as he ushered them out the door.  
  
0o0  
  
When Hermione and Ron were back in the Leaky Cauldron, they headed strait over to the fireplace.  
  
"Okay, Ron. I'll go first," said Hermione, taking a handful of Floo Powder from the container next to the fireplace. She stepped into the fireplace, dropped the powder, and said "The Burrow!" She spun and twisted, spiraled and twirled, until she finally landed in the Weasley's empty fireplace. Mrs. Weasley, who had been sitting in the kitchen knitting, came rushing to the fireplace to see an ash-covered Hermione standing there, coughing.  
  
"Hermione?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, it's me," she said between coughs.  
  
"Oh my, are you alright? You're having a coughing fit! Why don't you sit down?" said Mrs. Weasley, guiding Hermione to a chair. When Hermione's coughing had subsided a few seconds later, she said, "Mrs. Weasley, someone else is coming with me."  
  
"Oh really?" said Mrs. Weasley interestedly. "Who?" Before Hermione could answer, there was a thud and a cloud of ash as Ron appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Only your long lost son!" said Ron. Mrs. Weasley turned around and nearly fainted.  
  
"Ron! Ron, is that you?" she asked.  
  
"Yep, mum, it's me," he said, stepping out of the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley didn't hesitate to run right forward and hug him. When the two finally broke apart, Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Um, I hate to break the moment, Mrs. Weasley, but is Ginny around?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Ginny? Oh, yes, she's up in her room, why?"  
  
"Do you mind if I talk to her?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, not at all," said Mrs. Weasley. Hermione got up and climbed the stairs to Ginny's room. The door was closed, so she knocked.  
  
"Ginny? Can I come in?" she asked. Ginny came and opened the door.  
  
"Hermione? Is that you?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes. I need to talk to you," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, okay. Come on in!" she said. With them both sitting on Ginny's bed, Hermione explained all about her predicament to Ginny, who listened patiently.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o   
  
AN: All of you who can count know what the next chapter is!!! CHAPTER 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The more you review, the motivation I have to write quickly so you can read it! So, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	7. Job Shopping, or maybe not

AN: WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! CHAPTER SEVEN IS FINALLY HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, I'm going to skip Hermione and Ginny's "talk" and just start the chapter with Hermione back in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Now, Shout-outs!!! (again, I'm not doing all of you, just a select few!)

missy - I think that Hermione was very excited to see Ron, but everybody else, you've got a point.

Anonymous - you know, almost everybody says "why didn't they recognize each other at first?" Well, that's because people can change a lot in looks over a period of two years. And Ron was even harder to recognize because of his strange clothing and haircut, since he had just come back from the year 3658. And, if you notice, Hermione recognizes Harry and Ron quicker than Harry recognized Hermione or Ron. (He had to have a lot of hints from Hermione as to who she was, and had to be flat out TOLD who Ron was). So, it just goes to show you that girls are smarter than boys!

pIPPINpIRATE - TOM FELTON IS THE HOTTEST GUY IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!!! (uhh, sorry about that, hehehehe . . .)

HPFanatic04 - Actually, I have considered writing as a career! And thanks for the compliments!

Emma - well, Draco comes in this chapter, but him and 'Mione aren't "lovingly raising a child" quite yet . . .

SatanBarbie - I guess two people reviewed in your reveiew or you have multiple personalities. And, I never thought about Hermione borrowing money from Harry, but it turns out she didn't need it anyway, right?

Sarahamanda - do you ever say ANYthing different in your reviews besides "I like this chapter, it is good chapter, update soon"?

Okay, count it down with me:  
  
THREE HUNDRED FORTY SEVEN MILLION NINE HUNDRED TWENTY SIX THOUSAND EIGHT HUNDRED THIRTY TWO . . .!!!  
  
THREE HUNDRED FORTY SEVEN MILLION NINE HUNDRED TWENTY SIX THOUSAND EIGHT HUNDRED THIRTY ONE . . .!!!  
  
Just kidding!!!!!!  
  
TEN!!!  
  
NINE!!!  
  
EIGHT!!!  
  
SEVEN!!!  
  
SIX!!!  
  
FIVE!!!  
  
FOUR!!!  
  
THREE!!!  
  
TWO!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: ONE AND A HALF!!!!! (And I don't own HP)  
  
ONE!!!  
  
ZERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
109876543210123456789109876543210123456789109876543210123456789109876543210  
  
Hermione sat in the Leaky Cauldron with Ginny. She had agreed to be her babysitter for the time being.  
  
"So, right now I'm just going to watch her while you apply for a job, right?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Right," said Hermione.  
  
"And then, once you've got a job, you'll tell me your hours so I know when to come?"  
  
"Correct," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay," said Ginny. Hermione had spent the last half-hour sitting at this table explaining to Ginny how to take care of Emily and such. After the long talk in Ginny's bedroom of every detail of Hermione's "story" (Ginny had begged to know every little thing) and about how Hermione needed Ginny to be a babysitter, they had flooed back to the Leaky Cauldron (they left Ron there so he could wait for his dad to get home from work), gone to Harry's apartment to pick up Emily and have a Harry and Ginny reunion at the same time, drove back to the Leaky Cauldron, bought two Butterbeers, and sat down to where they were now.  
  
"So, you can take Emily up to my room and play with her up there. She'll need a bottle in about 45 minutes," finished Hermione. "I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I'll try not to be any longer than two hours, okay?" she said to Ginny as she got up from the table.  
  
"Okay, mommy," said Ginny sarcastically.  
  
"Ha ha, Gin. I'll see you in a couple hours," said Hermione, and walked out into the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron, tapped the appropriate brick, and walked through the newly appeared archway for the second time that day, this time with a purpose. She wandered around for a bit, looking at all the different shops. Where would she like to get a job? It would have to be a shop that she liked, for example, NOT Quality Quidditch Supplies. She wasn't to keen on animals, besides cats maybe, so she wasn't going to be working in Eeylops Owl Emporium or the Magical Menagerie. One thing she did love was books, so she decided to head to her favorite shop in Diagon Alley: Flourish and Blotts. Once she was there, she knew immediately that they needed an extra employee, whether they had a Help Wanted sign or not. The poor clerk was serving as not only someone to check out your books, but also the person who was restocking the back storage and the shelves. And the shop was so crowded, too! Hermione hated to bother the clerk even more, but if he listened, it would be better for him in the long run. Since there was a huge line of people waiting to see him, however, she decided to help him out by looking official, and hope that people asked her where to find books rather than the already overloaded clerk. After all, she knew this store inside and out. Sure enough, several people did come by.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, but do you know where I might find a book titled 'Unfogging the Future'?" asked an older man.  
  
"Yes, it's in the Divination section, in the back right corner," she pointed.  
  
"Thanks very much!" he said, and walked in the direction she had been pointing. She barely had time to look forward again before someone else was tapping on her shoulder.  
  
"Pardon me, but could you tell me where to look for 'Christmas Decorations in a Minute'? I'm so tired of putting them up the hard way," said a woman who looked about in her thirties.  
  
"Yes, it's with the seasonal books, three shelves down," said Hermione pointing to the left.  
  
"Thank you," said the woman, sounding very grateful. That woman had sparked something in Hermione's mind. Christmas was only three weeks away, and she had completely forgotten about it because of last night's events. Hermione felt a tugging on the pants she was wearing {AN: Remember, she only has muggle clothes right now}, so she looked down. Standing there was a little blonde girl, who looked about three.  
  
"Hello! What's your name?" asked Hermione to the little girl.  
  
"I'm Amanda. Sowwy to bother you, but I'm lookin' for somethin', too. I've seen you helping all the people find their books, so I thought you could help me," she said in her cute three-year-old voice.  
  
Hermione kneeled down so she was eye to eye with the girl. "What book to you want me to help you find?" she asked kindly.  
  
"I don't need help findin' a book, I'm too young to read. I – I lost my – my daddy," she said in a quavering voice. Hermione could tell she was close to tears.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Hermione. "Where did you see him last?" she asked the girl, who sniffled.  
  
"We were in the animal shop. He said he was goin' to buy me a – a kitty. And – and then I looked at some of the other animals while he was talking to the – the lady behind the counter. When I turned around to go – go back to him, he – he was gone! And I can't find him!" said the girl, who burst into tears. Hermione's heart melted for her.  
  
"Come on, we'll head to the animal shop. Was it the Magical Menagerie?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I think it was somethin' like that," said the girl wiping away some of her tears.  
  
"You want me to carry you? The streets are really crowded," said Hermione. The girl just nodded, so Hermione picked her up and carried her on her hip while she walked out of the store and towards the Magical Menagerie. When she got there, she walked strait up to the counter. Luckily, the few people that were in there were all looking at animals and not needing assistance.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you recognize this little girl?" said Hermione to the woman behind the counter, gesturing to the girl on her hip.  
  
"Why yes, she was in here about fifteen minutes ago with her father. Why do you ask?"  
  
"She's lost and she can't find her dad. She says this was the last place she saw him," stated Hermione. "Do you know which way he went when he left the shop?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I do believe he went that way," said the woman, pointing in the direction opposite of what they had just come.  
  
"Thank you very much," said Hermione, and walked out of the shop and in the direction the woman had pointed. They went in every shop, and every time Hermione asked the little girl to look very closely for her daddy. Every shop, the little girl would search for at least 10 minutes, and then report that she didn't see him. By the time they had looked at every shop, they were so far from the entrance to Diagon Alley that they had reached the entrance to Knockturn Alley.  
  
"Amanda, do you know if your daddy goes in there?" asked Hermione.  
  
"What's it called?" asked Amanda.  
  
"That's Knockturn Alley, do you recognize it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, Daddy never takes me in there, but he says that he has to go there sometimes," she said.  
  
"Do you think he might be in there now?" asked Hermione. Amanda just shrugged her shoulders. "And I guess you wouldn't want to go in there to look, would you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"If it means findin' my Daddy then I'm going in," said the girl bravely.  
  
"Okay," said Hermione, and she walked into Knockturn Alley. The people that noticed them gave them strange looks. Amanda wasn't brave enough to go in the shops, but she did look in the windows very carefully. Finally, when they were just about to give up hope, Amanda squealed with delight as she was looking into the window of Borgin and Burkes.  
  
"He's there! He's in there!" Said Amanda happily.  
  
"Do you want to go in to get him or wait until he comes out?" asked Hermione. She hoped that Amanda said that she wanted to wait until he came out. That shop did NOT look very pleasant.  
  
"Ummmmm, I think I should go in. I want to get out of here as soon as possible," said Amanda, looking scared. She had a point. "Will you come with me?" asked Amanda.  
  
"Of course," said Hermione, and, still carrying Amanda, pushed the shop door open and cautiously walked inside. There was only one person in here besides the man behind the counter, so Hermione guessed that must be him. He was talking with the clerk, so he currently had his back turned to her, but she could see that his hair was just as blonde as his daughter's. She walked up to him, but before she tapped him on the shoulder, she heard a snippet of his and the clerk's conversation.  
  
"Mr. Borgin, have you seen my daughter? I lost her up in Diagon Alley and I thought she might have wandered down here," said the man.  
  
"No, sir, I haven't seen her anywhere," said the clerk. '_Good'_, thought Hermione. '_At least the man cares about his daughter and he didn't just purposely ditch her_.' She then tapped him on the shoulder. He whipped around.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but does this sweet little angel belong to you?" said Hermione.  
  
"Amanda!" cried the man.  
  
"Daddy!" she said, and wriggled out of Hermione arms and jumped into his. Hermione smiled. Her work here was done. She was about to slip away when the man caught her by the arm.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? I haven't thanked you yet," said the man with a smile. "How did you two become acquainted?" he asked.  
  
"I asked her to help me find you in the book shop," said Amanda.  
  
"I always tell you not to talk to strangers, Amanda, but in this case, I'm glad you did," he said, turning towards her. "Thank you very much, Miss. I was really starting to worry."  
  
"It was no problem. I had business today in Diagon Alley, but helping your daughter instead made me feel much better than anything else could have," said Hermione.  
  
"By the way, what's your name?" asked the man curiously.  
  
"I'm Hermione," she said, extending her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Draco," he said, taking her hand and shaking it.  
  
109876543210123456789109876543210123456789109876543210  
  
AN: I told you Draco would be in this chapter!!! He came in at the end, but he was still in it!! Now, you guys should be extra proud of me for updating the day after I posted the last chapter instead of making you wait 6 days! Now, the only way you get another chapter as quick as this one is if you REVIEW!!!!! Until my reviews for this story are 170, you are NOT getting an update. I don't care if you have to review for every chapter again, just MAKE SURE that my review mark hits 170 or YOU don't get another update! I am DEAD SERIOUS folks!! Now next chapter until I have 170 reviews for this story. Okay? So, REVIEW!! NOW!!


	8. Lunch Appointment

AN: Hello to all!!!!! I'm writing this quickly and in little time, because I'm going to a Luau campout tonight, and I wouldn't have a chance to update until Tuesday if I didn't update now. Well, you guys took my threats seriously. I now have (drum roll) 209 reviews for this story!! I am SOOOOOOOOO happy! Now, to business: SHOUT-OUTS!!!  
  
**Lynn-Dumbledore**: I'll try to check out your story; the title reminds me of a story my friend and me are writing!  
  
**Maggy A**.: I'm pretty sure I put in the sixth chapter that Hermione left Emily with Harry when she went to the Burrow . . .  
  
**SatanBarbie**: Uhhhh, I'm pleased to make your alter ego's acquaintance . . .  
  
**pIPPINpIRATE**: yes, I've seen the trailers, and I still stand by the fact that Tom Felton is the hottest guy in the entire universe . . .ONLY SIX MORE DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Counting today and Friday)  
  
**alavna**: just for begging, you get a shout-out!  
  
**atom-rocks**: sure, I'll try to read your story! I know how it feels to have no decent number of reviews. Before I published Me and Emily on this site, I had hardly any reviews for stories that I thought were great! (coughMalfoy's Twincough. . .coughcheck it outcough. . .)  
  
**auditoriumnazi**: you're a DarkBoy77 fan, too? YAY! (did you happen to see one of my reviews for Harry Potter is on FIRE [1] where I am begging him to put tootsie rolls and gushers in the next chapter when I was on a sugar high?)  
  
**SlytherinDaggers**: cliff hanger because it makes people review (hehehehehe . . .) and Draco and Amanda will be explained in this chapter.  
  
**angel-dolphin1**: oooooooh, exams, NOT fun. . .  
  
**u8mytwix**: that's TWO reviewers with candy bar names. . .(You and KitKat001)  
  
**HPFanatic04**: I think you should change your penname to something like TFFanatic04 . . . in fact, I might change my name to TOM FELTON IS HOT if I ever get the guts to do it . . . you know what? The cast of the HP movies could be reading this, using disguised names, and reviewing for our stories, and we don't even know it!! Hmmmm, here's an idea! IF YOU ARE A MEMBER OF THE CAST OF THE HARRY POTTER MOVIES PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW AND DON'T LIE OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUESCES!!!!! There, now that is taken care of! (now about 10 people are going to review my story claiming to be Emma Watson or something, oh well!)  
  
**AlanPatty07**: You are a true and faithful reviewer to review seven times for each chapter just so I would get to the 170 mark. I was online when you reviewed each time, so I got to see your reviews right after you wrote them!  
  
And, two reviewers (**Horsemaster1** and **Lady Stone of Snow Mt.**) claim to be my 170th reviewer, so I will have to count and see, and I shall tell you who the REAL 170th reviewer is the end of the chapter.  
  
NOW, I can type the chapter!  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Draco. She only knew one person with that name.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" asked Hermione in a would-be casual voice.  
  
"Why, yes! I-"but he broke off. "Granger. Hermione Granger," he said simply.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. She hadn't forgotten all the childhood taunts, all the insults he threw at her that made her Hogwarts life hell. But she couldn't bring that up now, not with little three-year-old Amanda right here, who had been brought up so mannerly and lovingly.  
  
Wait a minute – _lovingly_?  
  
Hermione looked at Draco curiously. He must have changed, if he's able to raise a child so well, unless there is a mild-mannered mother in the picture. There had been quite an awkward silence that needed to be filled.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy," said Hermione, "you are quite welcome for me returning your daughter to you." Hermione had a lot of questions she was dying to know, but she had spent well over two hours helping Amanda find her father, and she really ought to be getting back to Ginny. She dared to continue her statement, but he beat her to it.  
  
"Miss Granger, I know what you must be thinking about me," he said, sounding very gentlemanly, "and I think we should get together for lunch or something so we can sort it all out."  
  
Hermione regarded him curiously. "I think that is a very good idea," she said, after a short pause. "How about noon tomorrow in the Leaky Cauldron?" she suggested.  
  
"All right," he replied. Hermione noticed they were being overly polite to each other, which must be making Amanda curious.  
  
"One thing I must straiten out before our lunch appointment, however," said Hermione. "I'm not a 'miss', I'm a 'misses'," she finished. Whether she wanted to be or not, she was still married to Jim until she filed divorce papers. She then walked out of the eerie shop, out of Knockturn Alley and into Diagon Alley, and back up into the Leaky Cauldron. She then headed strait for her room, where Ginny was waiting for her.  
  
"So, how many jobs did you apply for?" asked Ginny as soon as Hermione stepped into the room.  
  
"None," said Hermione simply.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I ended up helping a little girl find her dad."  
  
"Aw, how sweet!"  
  
"It didn't exactly end quite the way I expected, though," said Hermione.  
  
"Details, woman!" said Ginny excitedly.  
  
"Two words: Draco Malfoy," said Hermione.  
  
"Draco Malfoy what?" asked a perplexed Ginny.  
  
"The little girl's father was Draco Malfoy," said Hermione. Ginny gasped.  
  
"WHAT?!?" she shouted, and Hermione was sure the people down the street must have heard her.  
  
"Gin, it's okay! I think he's changed from who he used to be. How else could he lovingly raise a child three years? And besides, he invited me to lunch so he could explain it. So I'm going to need you tomorrow at noon to sit for Emily again, all right?"  
  
"Uh, sure Hermione," said Ginny.  
  
"He might bring his daughter, so you could end up sitting for her, too," added Hermione. "Don't worry, though, she's an angel."  
  
"Right," said Ginny uneasily.  
  
0o0  
  
The next day, Hermione waited nervously at a table in the pub at 11:55. She didn't know why she was nervous; he was going to be doing most of the talking anyway. After a few more minutes of Hermione's fidgeting, Malfoy walked in, holding the hand of Amanda, who was walking by his side. He looked around for a second, then walked over to Hermione's table.  
  
"Look, I didn't have anywhere to take Amanda, like a day care center or something, so I had to bring her. I love her dearly, but she's going to hinder our conversation a bit, don't you think?" said Malfoy quickly and quietly.  
  
"Follow me," said Hermione, getting up from the table and heading towards the stairs. "Tom, please save me table!" she called to the bartender.  
  
"No problem, Hermione!" he said as she, Malfoy and Amanda went up to Hermione's room, where Ginny was feeding Emily from a bottle.  
  
"Ginny can watch Amanda for you," said Hermione. Ginny looked up and said Hello to Hermione and nodded to Draco. Hermione took Amanda's hand and led her to Ginny.  
  
"Amanda, this is Ginny, she's going to watch you while your daddy and I talk downstairs, okay?" said Hermione.  
  
"Okay," said Amanda softly.  
  
"Well, that was highly convenient!" said Draco cheerfully as he and Hermione walked down the steps and back to their table. "Is she, like, the Leaky Cauldron babysitter? I noticed she had a baby there, in addition to Amanda," he remarked as they sat down. Hermione knew he was trying to be funny, but she didn't laugh.  
  
"No, she's not the town baby sitter. The baby she had up there was my own, Emily," said Hermione softly.  
  
"Oh," was all Draco could manage to say.  
  
"Well, you came here to explain something to me, so go ahead," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, firstly, I want to tell you that I'm not the git that I used to be in school. Three things changed my immature behavior: one, graduating from Hogwarts told me that I was facing the real world now, and I wasn't going to get anywhere by insulting anyone. Two, the death of my father shortly after graduation; he didn't seem to be forcing actions on me anymore. And, third, because of my dear Amanda. Now that I have a child, I need to be on the best of my behavior around her. I suppose you were wondering about her as well?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, actually," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, back in sixth year, during Christmas break, when I was still my ego-obsessed self, I got a girl into bed with me, and I accidentally made her, well, you know . . ." Draco trailed off.  
  
"Pregnant?" asked Hermione, lowering her voice.  
  
"Yes," he said, also lowering his voice. "I convinced her to keep the child, saying it wouldn't be right to do an abortion. I may have been a git, but I did have a heart for those I cared about. Anyway, she had the baby – Amanda – about two weeks after I got back to school in seventh year. She contacted me and said that she would take care of the baby until I got out of school that year, but her parents wouldn't let her keep Amanda any longer than that, so she was trusting me to take care of her once I graduated. She would take on my last name as well. So, after we all went home from Hogwarts for the final time, I stopped by her house to pick up Amanda Katherine Malfoy. Julie – the mother of Amanda – was practically in hysterical tears, because she didn't want to let her baby go. I don't blame her. Julie's mother eventually forced Amanda away from Julie and into my arms and slammed the door. My impression was that Julie's mum wasn't too happy with Amanda. I haven't seen Julie since," he finished. Hermione was in awe. She couldn't believe that her worst enemy from school was pouring out his soul into her. Maybe he really did change.  
  
"Wow, Draco, that's an amazing story!" said Hermione. "You've spilled all this into me, so I guess I have to tell you my story in return," said Hermione.  
  
"You called me Draco," said Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I did, didn't I?"  
  
"Well, carry on with your story," he said, and Hermione told her story for the fourth time.  
  
0o0  
  
Malfoy didn't react quite as badly as Harry and Ron did. He did look pretty angry, but he had sense enough to not create a scene in public.  
  
"Unbelievable! I thought what I did was bad, but at least I didn't have any evil schemes behind what I did to Julie. I did it with Julie because I loved her; he did that to you out of spite? I can't believe anyone would want to do that to you, Hermione," he said quietly.  
  
"You called me Hermione," she noted.  
  
"I did, didn't I?" he said. There was a silence for a few seconds.  
  
"Well, I think that's about all that needed to be shared, right?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I do believe so," said Draco. He paused for a slight second, then, "Hermione, would you join me for lunch again sometime? Like, this Saturday? Same time, same place?"  
  
Hermione wasn't expecting that. "Well, certainly," she said after considering for a split second. "I would love to join you for lunch again, although we didn't get around to eating this time, did we?"  
  
"No, we didn't. We were too busy talking," said Draco.  
  
"Well, I'll see you this Saturday, then," said Hermione, getting up from the table.  
  
"Okay," said Draco.  
  
"I'll go upstairs and get Amanda for you, if you want?" suggested Hermione.  
  
"No, I think I'll walk up there with you to get her," said Draco. So, he and Hermione walked up the stairs again to Hermione's room. They discovered Ginny lying on the floor, looking under the bed.  
  
"Ginny, what on earth are you doing?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Looking for Amanda, we're playing hide and seek," said Ginny, getting off the floor.  
  
"I'll help," said Draco. He paced around the room. "Hmmmm, she's not under the bed, not hiding in the dresser drawers, she's certainly not in Hermione's shoes . . ." he said. They heard a soft giggle coming from the closet. "Maybe," said Draco slowly, walking over to the closet. "She's in the . . ." he put his hand on the closed door knob, "closet!" he finished as he pulled it open to find Amanda sitting there, doing her best to hold in giggles.  
  
"You found me daddy!" she said as she jumped up and hugged him. Hermione and Ginny were laughing. When they had calmed down, Ginny told Hermione and Draco that Emily and Amanda were both fine, and Emily was currently sleeping. Just when Draco was about to leave, he dug into his pockets and laid a considerable amount of coins into Ginny's hands. Before she could protest, he had bid Hermione good-bye and was gone.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
AN: And, the 170th reviewer is. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Alanpatty07? I counted twice, and both times it came out that Alanpatty07 was my 170th reviewer. It really doesn't make sense, but oh well! Number's don't lie! Congrats, Alanpatty07!

Okay, I didn't leave a cliffhanger that time. Not a big one, anyway. So, you guys know what to do. And, since it worked so well last time, I'm giving you guys a goal again: No updates until I have 240 reviews, got it? Good. Now, you know what to do: REVIEW!!!!!!


	9. A New Job and a Lunch Date

AN: Hello again and sorry I took awhile to update, but I WAS waiting for 240 reviews. Speaking of which, thank you Jeffs-xtreme-girl1987, YOU ARE MY 240TH REVIEWER!!!!! Now, with that being said, ON TO CHAPTER NINE!!!  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Hermione and Ginny were both standing in the middle of Hermione's room, staring at the gold in Ginny's hand.  
  
"What in the world did he give me this for?" asked Ginny faintly.  
  
"I guess it's, um, pay for baby-sitting Amanda," said Hermione.  
  
"Wow, there must be at least 10 Galleons here!" said Ginny, counting the coins. "Even if I was charging a fee, it certainly wouldn't be 10 Galleons per half-hour!"  
  
"I guess he was just being generous, judging how he knows that your family hasn't always had that much money compared to him," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, Hermione, you still haven't applied for a job, so I'm not leaving until I have news that you have," said Ginny stubbornly, changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, well, all right, I'll go back into Diagon Alley and apply for a job or two," said Hermione. "I'll be back soon!" she said as she disappeared from the room and, once again, through the entrance to Diagon Alley. Once there, she headed purposefully to Flourish and Blotts. Since it was lunch hour, most everyone was in the food shops, rather than the other shops. She stepped into the bookstore and saw the clerk sitting behind the desk, looking bored, waiting for someone to purchase his or her books. Hermione walked right over to him.  
  
"Yes, miss, can I help you?" he asked in a bored voice.  
  
"Yes, sir, I was wondering if I could apply for a job here? I was in here yesterday afternoon, and your workload seemed to be immense to be doing by yourself," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, thank the heavens! I've been waiting for someone to offer! I'd have put up a Help Wanted sign, see, but it lessens the customers, because they think business is bad," he explained. "So, when can you start?"  
  
"You mean, I don't have to apply or do an interview or anything?" asked Hermione, puzzled.  
  
"Well, I suppose we can do a short interview right now," said the clerk. "Why do you think you'd be a good employee here?" he asked.  
  
"This has been my favorite store in Diagon Alley since I was eleven years old, so I know where pretty much everything is on the shelves, I'm very good with directing people to find their books, and, if it helps, I love to read," said Hermione.  
  
"No more questioning needed! You're hired!" said the clerk excitedly.  
  
"Really?" said Hermione.  
  
"Really. The times when I'd need you most are the late afternoons on weekdays and all day on Saturdays. Sunday is pretty quiet, though. Our hours are 9:00 AM to 9:00 PM; so how about you come in from 4:00 to 9:00, Monday to Friday, and 10:00 to 8:00 on Saturdays, with an hour lunch break? And how about a 3 Galleon per hour wage?" suggested the clerk. {AN: Let's say that in this story, 1 Galleon is worth about 4 dollars?}  
  
"Oh, that's fabulous!" said Hermione. "So I can start tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow? Well, I was hoping you'd be able to start today, but . . ."  
  
"Oh, that's fine, I can start today! I'll be back at 4:00, then?" {AN: "Today" in the story happens to be a Wednesday, okay?}  
  
"Yes, that would be great," said the clerk. "I'll see you then!" he called to Hermione as she walked out of the shop. As she headed back up to the Leaky Cauldron, she thought about what luck she had. And 3 Galleons per hour! She hadn't expected any more than two Galleons at the most.  
  
Once she was back in her room, she explained to Ginny what her new job was.  
  
"So, you can go back home for a few hours and then be back here by ten of four, okay?" concluded Hermione.  
  
"Why on earth would I want to go home? Firstly, we have to do some shopping for you," said Ginny.  
  
"What? But, Gin, I don't have any money, you know that!" said Hermione.  
  
"What do you think I'm going to use these for?" asked Ginny, holding up the Galleons Draco had given her.  
  
"But, Gin, that's your money!"  
  
"Yes, it is, which is why I'm expecting you to pay me back once you've got your first few days of pay. But you really should have robes, instead of muggle clothes, if you're going to be working in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Oh, good point," said Hermione.  
  
"10 Galleons should buy two robes, I think," said Ginny. "You can take this money, go down into Diagon Alley, and buy yourself some robes. I'll be waiting. If you come back empty handed, I'll send you right back in," said Ginny sternly.  
  
"All right, I'm going, I'm going," said Hermione, as she, once again, entered Diagon Alley.  
  
0o0o0  
  
After she had bought two new robes (one dark blue and the other dark green) and had given Ginny the remainder of the 10 Galleons (a Sickle and three Knuts), the two of them sat in Hermione's bedroom and talked until 3:55, at which time Ginny reminded Hermione that she needed to be back at Flourish and Blotts.  
  
0o0o0 {AN: You guys do realize that I'm having serious writer's block? I think I'll just skip ahead to Saturday. No, really, I am.}  
  
The rest of the week flew by for Hermione, and, she soon found herself faced with her Saturday lunch date with Draco. She had already cleared it with her boss at Flourish and Blotts to take her lunch break from 12:00 to 1:00 rather than 12:30 to 1:30. She sat once again in the Leaky Cauldron at noon, wearing her new dark blue robes. Draco had owled her yesterday to make sure it was okay if Ginny baby-sat far Amanda again, and she and Ginny cleared it. So, a few seconds later, Draco came in the pub, Amanda by his side. Once he had dropped her off upstairs with Ginny, he joined Hermione at her table.  
  
"Well, Hermione, I think it would be much better if we were in a more appropriate place, don't you think?" asked Draco the second he sat down.  
  
"Where?" asked Hermione.  
  
"That's my little secret, but it's in Diagon Alley. Are you willing to take a change?" he asked her.  
  
"Why not?" said Hermione. Draco then got up from the table, and Hermione followed him into Diagon Alley, where he led her to a part of it that Hermione never even knew existed, and into a restaurant titled "Carrabba's".  
  
"I hope you like Italian!" said Draco.  
  
"Oh, Italian is my favorite kind of food!" said Hermione. The host then came up, and Draco said "Reservation for Malfoy, party of two."  
  
"Yes, sir, right this way," said the host, and led them to a secluded booth near the back and handed them both menus.  
  
"Wow, Draco, I must say, I never expected this," said Hermione once they were seated.  
  
"I figured it was better than the Leaky Cauldron for a date," he answered, and then immediately went scarlet. Apparently, he wasn't supposed to let that slip. To Hermione's complete surprise, she didn't mind at all that he considered this a date.  
  
"Well, Draco, I think so, too," she said, and slid her hand over the table and on top of his hand. At this he seemed to relax a bit. A waiter came up just then.  
  
"Hello, my name is Mike and I'll be your waiter for the evening. Can I get you two anything to drink?"  
  
"Yes please, I'll have coffee," said Draco.  
  
"And for you, ma'am?" he asked Hermione.  
  
"I'll have coffee as well, and a small glass of water, please," she replied.  
  
"And would you like any appetizers?"  
  
"Hmmmm, how about a small house salad with raspberry vinaigrette dressing for me?" said Draco.  
  
"And I'll have a small garden salad with olive oil and vinegar," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a moment with your drinks and salads," said the waiter, and he walked away. Hermione then opened her menu to see what she might like for the main course. Two things caught her eye: Shrimp Scampi (Pasta with shrimp) and Chicken Parmesan (Chicken with tomato sauce, parmesan cheese, and Italian seasonings). Both came with two side orders, and both were also high on the price list.  
  
"Umm, Draco, how about we take two separate bills for this?" she suggested.  
  
"What are you talking about? This is my treat! You could order the most expensive thing on the menu and I wouldn't care of the cost," said Draco firmly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive," said Draco with a smile.  
  
"Well, okay then," said Hermione tentatively. The waiter returned then with their coffee and salads.  
  
"Are you two ready to order or do you need more time?"  
  
"I need just a little more time," said Draco, not taking his eyes off the menu.  
  
"Well, I'm ready, so I'll order mine while you decide on what you want, Draco," said Hermione, turning to the waiter. "I'll have the Shrimp Scampi, please, with sides of corn and mashed potatoes," said Hermione.  
  
"And for you, sir?" said the waiter, turning to Draco.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have the Chicken Parmesan, with sides of a baked potato and peas," said Draco. He clearly had been trying to decide between that and something else.  
  
"All right then," said the waiter, writing it down. "I'll be back in about five minutes with your orders."  
  
0o0  
  
After Draco and Hermione had polished of their lunches, it was about 12:50, so they decided to head out. Draco, leaving a generous tip for the waiter along with the payment of the meal, led the way out the door.  
  
"Draco, that's the best lunch I've had in a long time," said Hermione, once they were back in the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Well, it was the least I could do. Can I see you again this Friday evening at 7:00? I'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron," he said.  
  
"Well, I'll have to clear it with my boss to see if I can work from 2:00 to 7:00 rather than 4:00 to 9:00, but if all goes well then yes, you certainly may meet me in the Leaky Cauldron Friday at 7:00," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay then. I'll see you on Friday," he said.  
  
"Bye, Draco," said Hermione, standing on tiptoe and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Bye," he said, as she went back into the Leaky Cauldron, smiling like a goon but blushing scarlet.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
AN: FINALLY! Something to make this story fit in the Romance category! I bet you all loved that . . . Well, anywho, REVIEW! And, your goal for this time is 270 reviews. (I will NOT update until I have 270 reviews, period. UNDERSTAND?) 


	10. Serious or Not?

AN: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FINALLY SAW THE THIRD MOVIE!!!!!!! Let it be known that on Friday, June 4th, at 7:30 in the evening, SpicySugar saw Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban! BOOYA BABY!!!! After a year of waiting I finally saw it!!!!!!!! Now I have to wait until November 2005 to see the fifth one. Darn.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I know that. You know that. My mom knows that. My cats know that. Heck, even my birds know that!  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Hermione walked back up to her room in a daze. She was just going to check up with Ginny before heading back to work. She collected Amanda and led her back to Draco, who was waiting patiently in the courtyard. But even as she headed back up to her room again, one phrase kept repeating in her head, and she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything that afternoon because of it: '_I kissed Draco Malfoy. I kissed Draco Malfoy. I kissed Draco Malfoy._' Of course, there's nothing wrong with just a peck on the cheek, right? But, what if it was more than a 'peck on the cheek' next time? Nothing Hermione did could possibly rid her brain of these thoughts. Even talking to Ginny about it for a minute didn't help. Hermione simply sighed, kissed Emily, and headed back to Flourish and Blotts at 12:58.  
  
As suspected, she couldn't keep her mind off a certain blonde. She kept giving people the wrong directions to find their books and putting books on the wrong shelves. Five times her boss had to correct her. She knew he was being soft with her, since she was new. If a long-time employee had been acting as abysmally as she was today, they'd have been fired straight away. She somehow made it to 8:00 without completely destroying Flourish and Blotts' reputation, and gratefully collapsed onto her bed in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Ginny, I can't get Draco off my mind," she said as she stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Maybe you just need to sleep it off," suggested Ginny as she packed up her things.  
  
"Maybe. But what if this is, well, serious? Then I'll never stop thinking about him," said Hermione.  
  
"No, it's the exact opposite. If it is serious, then you'll learn to work around your thoughts of him. But, if it isn't serious and you simply have a puppy love crush on him, you really will never stop thinking about him, and it'll be impossible to do anything civilly. Trust me, I know," said Ginny. Hermione knew where she was coming from. She couldn't imagine Ginny getting much done when she was constantly admiring Harry for three years straight.  
  
"Well, Gin, I'll see how I feel about it in the morning," said Hermione.  
  
"Good. I'll see you on Monday, 'Mione," said Ginny as she walked out of the room.  
  
0o0  
  
Throughout her second week of work, Hermione found that Ginny was right. She learned to work around her thoughts of Draco and concentrate on more important things. Draco had surprised her on Tuesday with showing up at Flourish and Blotts with a bouquet of half a dozen roses. They were now in a vase in her room in the Leaky Cauldron. Unless Hermione was very much mistaken, Draco wanted their relationship to be serious. Hermione was having trouble deciding which way she wanted it to go. Sometimes, she started having fantasies about Draco, and she thought she wanted it to be serious. Then, other times, her brain reminded her of all the insults he had thrown at her, and how he had even gone so far as to make her smack him (AN: or, if your going by the movie, punch his lights out). Surely she didn't want to be in a relationship with the piece of vermin that was so cruel to her in school? And yet . . . Hermione gave her head a little shake and continued to put books on the shelves of Flourish and Blotts. Not five minutes into this, her boss came and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hermione? It's 7:00. You requested to be off at this time today, you know," he said.  
  
"Oh my! I'm going to be late! Thanks for reminding me!" she said as she ran out the door and towards the Leaky Cauldron. She got there, breathless, two minutes later, to find Draco waiting.  
  
"I'm so – so sorry," said Hermione, panting.  
  
"Sorry? Whatever for?" asked Draco.  
  
"I'm late!" she said, as if it were punishable by law.  
  
"Only by two minutes! It's not a crime, you know," said Draco laughingly.  
  
"Right," said Hermione. "So, where are we going tonight?"  
  
"I thought we'd go somewhere a little more casual, just to kind of reminisce a little," said Draco.  
  
"Well, we can't go too far, it's starting to snow," said Hermione, pointing out the window. Sure enough, little white snowflakes were drifting towards the ground.  
  
"Apparating works no matter what weather you're in," said Draco.  
  
"But, I never got my license!" said Hermione.  
  
"That's all right. Hold my hand, and when I apparate, you will go with me," said Draco simply.  
  
"Right," said Hermione, taking his outstretched hand. A second later, she was in a whirl of color and then, a second after that, she and Draco landed right outside the entrance to . . .  
  
"Hogwarts Castle!" said Hermione, unbelieving. "But, but how--?" she stuttered.  
  
"It's the two year reunion!" said Draco. "There is a reunion dinner every year for previous Hogwarts students. You missed last year's because, well, you know . . ." he trailed off.  
  
"Right," said Hermione. "So, everyone from our seventh year will be here?" asked Hermione, changing the subject.  
  
"Well, anyone who wanted to come," said Draco. "I believe the entire Weasley clan will be here," said Draco.  
  
"Well then, why didn't Ginny mention it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I asked her to keep it a secret," said Draco. "I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"Well, it certainly was a surprise! Thank you very much, Draco!" she said, hugging him.  
  
"You very welcome," he said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. When Hermione finally let Draco out of her death grip, they walked inside, hand in hand.  
  
"Draco, what about the students?" said Hermione curiously. "I mean, they're here too! How can we dine with them in the Great Hall?"  
  
"Dumbledore creates a duplicate Great Hall every year, and we eat in there," replied Draco, pointing to two pairs of oak doors. One, Hermione knew lead to the original Great Hall, the other must lead to the duplicate.  
  
"But, wouldn't the students wonder what the other doors were there for? I never remember seeing them," said Hermione.  
  
"That's because Dumbledore charms them to make them look like a part of the wall," said Draco. He opened one of the doors to the duplicate Hall and lead Hermione inside. There were already many people there, but Hermione could tell that not everyone was there yet. She saw a flash of flaming red hair and ran over to it. She knew it must be one of the Weasley's. When she got there, she saw none other that one of the Weasley twins.  
  
"Why, hello Hermione! Glad you could make it!" he said. "I'm Fred," he said, in answer to the confused look on Hermione's face.  
  
"Oh, right. It's just so hard to tell the difference between the two of you, you know," said Hermione. "Where is your other half, by the way?" she asked jokingly.  
  
"Oh, George is over there, trying to sell some trick wands and headless hats," said Fred, pointing over his shoulder.  
  
"Where are the rest of the Weasley's? I'm eager to see them," said Hermione. After all, she hadn't seen Ron for almost two weeks, although they had kept in contact, and the rest of the Weasley clan she hadn't seen for years, besides Ginny.  
  
"Oh, here, there, and everywhere. Just look for the trademark hair," answered Fred, pointing to his own red hair.  
  
"Right," sad Hermione with a laugh, and went off in search for Ron. It didn't take too long to find him. He was a few yards away, chatting with Seamus.  
  
"Hey Ron!" said Hermione, walking up to him and Seamus.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" said Ron and Seamus together.  
  
"Oh, hello Seamus, good to see you!" said Hermione, turning to him.  
  
"So, Hermione, I suspect Ginny kept her promise to ferret boy and didn't tell you about this?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, yes, I was quite surprised when Draco brought me here," said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, can we talk for a minute? Alone?" he said. "Sorry Seamus, but I have something I want to discuss with 'Mione," he said to Seamus.  
  
"Not a problem. I think Neville is around here somewhere, I'll go find him," said Seamus. Ron then led Hermione over to the "Gryffindor" table to a deserted end.  
  
"Hermione, from what Ginny tells me, you and Malfoy aren't just friends," said Ron.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that we're dating, I mean, we've really only gone on one official date," said Hermione uneasily.  
  
"Look Hermione, I know he's raising a little girl expertly, from what Gin tells me, but I still would be on your guard around him, if I were you," said Ron.  
  
"Ron, I must say, you're taking this much better than I expected," said Hermione. After all, she had expected him to be in a towering temper if he found out.  
  
"Well, you should have seen me when Gin first told me. I was madder than a bucking bronco. But, I've thought it over, and I know that you can choose your boyfriends for yourself. Just, be careful, okay?" he said. Hermione was rather flattered at his concern.  
  
"Ron, I appreciate your concern, and I am being as careful as I can," she said, looking him straight in the eyes. His beautiful, blue, eyes . . . Hermione snapped out of her slight fantasy. '_No, no, no, Hermione,_' she told herself sternly. '_He's your best friend, and you're in a relationship with Draco already._' Wasn't she?  
  
"All right Hermione, I trust your judgment," said Ron, getting up from the table.  
  
"That went well," said Hermione to no one. She got up as well and went in search of Ginny.  
  
0o0  
  
Once all of the greeting had been done and dinner had been served and eaten (students ate at their own house tables), Hermione got up and walked over to the Slytherin table to Draco.  
  
"Draco, I can't get over how much of a surprise this was. Thank you so much," she said to him.  
  
"No problem, Hermione," said Draco, standing up. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked her.  
  
"Well, just let me go around and say good bye to everyone," said Hermione.  
  
After she had said farewell to all her old friends, she and Draco walked out of the giant oak front doors and down the pathway that led to the main gates of Hogwarts. All the way there, both of them talked about how great it was to be back at the castle for an evening. When they were just outside the gates about 10 minutes later, they both stopped, and Draco took both of Hermione's hands in his.  
  
"Hermione, I know this may seem like a little much at the moment, and you may think I'm crazy and would want to ditch me, but something is telling me to say this. Hermione, I love you," he said quietly. Hermione, at first, was at a loss for words. She searched throughout her conscience for the right words, and what she was feeling at the moment. Finally, after a long pause, Hermione looked straight into his stunning silver eyes, and replied:  
  
"Draco, I love you, too. Yes, this does seem a little fast, but none can deny the power of true love," said Hermione. She couldn't believe she just said that, but deep down in her heart, she knew those words were true.  
  
"Really?" said Draco.  
  
"Really," answered Hermione. He needn't say anything else.  
  
He simply leaned down, and touched his lips to hers.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
AN: No, that's not a glitch; I meant to leave it off there. DON'T KILL ME!!!!! It just seemed like the very perfect place to end! Now, I know I'm gonna get a lot of reviews for this anyway because of the cliffhanger, but I'm setting a goal anyway: No update until I have over 300 reviews! Okay? Okay. But, I'm not going to update THE VERY SECOND that I get 300 reviews. I'll just update when I've written the next chapter, okay? Now, you know what to do: REVIEW! All flames will be used to cook Sweet Lebanon Bologna! 


	11. Short Chapter and an Authoress's Plea

AN: Okee dokee! Here I am, once again, updating! And, as you may have noticed, this chapter is EXTREMELY short, because I've come to a huge steel wall. The reason is at the end author's note. Now, a lot of you were protesting from chapters 9 and 10 that their relationship was moving too fast. Well, it is going a little bit fast, but if you look at some of the other Draco-Hermione stories I've read, it's like: Draco and Hermione meet on Hogwarts Express for final year, Draco thinks Hermione is hot all of a sudden, Draco snogs Hermione senseless, Hermione falls in love with Draco before the train even pulls into Hogsmeade. It's so unrealistic! And that's the plot of half of the Draco-Hermione stories! Compared to those, mine seems to be going slow as a snail, especially since I didn't introduce Draco until chapter 7.  
  
Also, many of you were saying that Draco couldn't have completely changed; he still has to have some of his old characteristics. Well, he probably does, somewhere in him, but do really think he'd show them around Hermione? He's got to be on his best behavior around her! I'm not saying that Draco is evil like Jim, I'm just saying that if part of his old Slytherin self is still in him, he wouldn't be mean to Hermione, since he loves her.  
  
Now, enough jibber jabber and on with the story! This chapter gets "juicy", if you know what I mean . . .  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Hermione was startled when she felt his lips on hers. At first, she wanted to pull away, but that would tell him that she didn't mean what she had just said, and she knew that she did mean it. So, she kissed him back. At first, for a few seconds, it was just lip-to-lip. Then, his arms snaked around her waist, and she felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip. She knew what that signal meant, but she wasn't sure she wanted to allow it . . . and yet . . . she made up her mind and parted her lips slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hermione wasn't even aware of the snow now falling heavier as his tongue darted into her mouth. At first, she teased him, having her tongue move all around her mouth so he couldn't catch it, then, she surprised him by turning the tables, and now it was her tongue searching his mouth. This went on for another few seconds, until they broke apart, gasping for air.  
  
"Wow," was all Hermione could manage to say.  
  
"Ditto," said Draco, smiling.  
  
"I guess that makes it official?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Makes what official?"  
  
"We're officially dating now?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are," said Draco, his smile broadening. Hermione just thought about how he never smiled in school, just smirked or sneered. It was wonderful to see him with a real, genuine smile on his face.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going if you want to get home before a blizzard hits," said Hermione.  
  
"Right," said Draco, as he took her hand and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once there, Hermione and Draco headed upstairs to get their children, and Hermione realized that Ginny can't be in two places at once, so who was looking after Emily and Amanda? This question was answered when she and Draco entered her room to find Mrs. Weasley sitting there.

"Oh, you two have such sweet children," she said, rocking Emily in her arms.

"Thank you," said Draco and Hermione at the same time.

"Mrs. Weasley, since you have been caring for Emily and Amanda for the past two and a half hours, I insist that I pay you for it," said Draco.

"Oh, no, that won't be necessary," said Mrs. Weasley, but Draco was already digging in his pockets.

"I insist," Draco repeated, laying several gold coins in Mrs. Weasley's hands.

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't let me leave until I accepted them, so, all right. But you really don't need to," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you again, Mrs. Weasley, for caring for Emily and Amanda while we were gone," said Hermione.

"Oh, it was no problem, dear. I expect I'll be seeing you soon," she said as she headed for the door.

"Bye, Mrs. Weasley," said Draco and Hermione together.

"Well, I expect you should be heading home, Draco," said Hermione.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said, gathering up Amanda. "Ready to go home, Sweetheart?" he asked her.

"Do I gotta?" asked Amanda.

"Yes, now come on," he said, carrying her out of Hermione's room.

"Bye, Draco," said Hermione as he dissapeared.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
AN: PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR THE REASON THE CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! Now, if I continue writing in this manner, it'll be just a bunch of dates, which is boring. So, I'm letting you guys vote: Do I continue writing boring, but romantic, dates or skip ahead in their relationship three months? If it alters your decision any, I'm really wanting to skip ahead.


	12. Jim Returns

AN: Here I am to save the daaaaaaaaayyyyy . . . . . . . . . . . . . . !!!! Well, actually, I'm just here to update, but that's not the point! Oh, wait, yes it is! Now, the results of my lovely poll:  
  
Keep writing dates: 1  
  
Write one or two more dates, then skip 3 months: 10  
  
Skip 3 months now: the number is so high I didn't even bother counting, but its well over 50 . . .  
  
So, judging by the poll results, I think the answer is obvious . . . I am going to skip ahead three months. BUT, I'm going to write one or two more chapters before I do. Several reviewers were saying that it's all just fluff and nothing but, and that I need to create a problem for Hermione. So, that's what this lovely chapter is. And of course, Hermione will be having flashbacks once I DO skip ahead. So, enough chit-chat and on with the chappie!  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Slowly, blearily, Jim opened his eyes.  
  
"What? Where am I? How . . ." he mumbled to himself. He then realized that he was sitting on the floor, and that he was extremely hungry and thirsty. He got up and made his way to the kitchen, wondering why he had fallen asleep in the middle of the hallway. He then realized it was oddly quiet. There was no one else in the house. Hermione wouldn't be asleep; it was the middle of the day. And if she had been there, she would have tended to him, not left him asleep in the middle of the hallway  
  
"Hermione! Emily! Where are you?" he called, forgetting his hunger for a moment and searching the house. When he found no one there, he wondered where they were. Where did they go? What made them leave? Why? All of a sudden, and image burst into his brain, and he watched as if someone had pasted it like a film clip over his eyes.  
  
_"James David Jenkins! Why are you doing this? Why are you acting like this? Why-"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Let me finish."  
  
SLAP! Harder this time . . . Hermione falls over . . .  
  
"What has gotten into you?" she screams at him.  
_  
Horrified, Jim listened to his own voice explaining everything he had done to Hermione, watched her face become more and more scared. . .  
  
_Hermione gets up and runs to the baby room, I follow, then she points a thin piece of wood at me . . . sparks . . .  
  
"What's that?!"  
  
"Oh, this?" More sparks . . . "Just a wand, nothing out of the ordinary. . ."  
  
"That – that can't be a wand; it's just a piece of wood!"  
  
"If it's just a piece of wood, how could I do this?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"This. STUPEFY!" Red light, then dark . . . lots of dark . . .  
_  
Jim snapped out of the memory. How could he have done such a thing to the only woman he loved? He hadn't had sex with her simply to ruin her; he did it because he loved her! He had been horrified when he found out that she was pregnant! He was distraught when her parents kicked her out! He would have never dreamed of hitting her! How could this have happened? She must have run away with Emily, his little angel, thinking he was an evil madman . . . . But what about the wand? Was this just a dream? Or did she really have a wand? Could she do magic? Was she, his precious Hermione, a witch? Now feeling rather sick instead of hungry, he decided to walk outside and get the mail. What day was it, anyway? How long had he been unconscious? He opened the door and walked down to the end of the driveway and opened the mailbox. At least a weeks worth of mail was jammed in there. He got it all out and started sorting through it once he was back in the kitchen. When he got about halfway through the endless pile, his heart sank lower than low. There, in a crisp, manila envelope, were several papers.  
  
Papers that Hermione had sent to him, filing for divorce.  
  
0o0  
  
Hermione woke the day after the Hogwarts reunion feeling happier than she had in a while. Last night, just last night, Draco had told her that he loved her, and he had kissed her . . . and she had kissed back . . . She looked over at her alarm clock and it read 8:05. Wow. She still had nearly two hours before she had to leave for work. She got out of bed, brushed her hair, and got dressed, thinking all the while. She would have to get a place to live; she couldn't stay in the Leaky Cauldron forever. But where? She had only seen two wizard houses before, the Burrow and Sirius's house. The Burrow was a work of art, she thought, and she couldn't possibly reproduce it, and why would she want to live in a huge manor like the Black house? It was just her and Emily, after all. When she finished with her hair and had gotten dressed, she bent down next to Emily's carrier. She kissed Emily softly on the forehead, and she stirred and opened her eyes, smiling when she saw her mommy standing there.  
  
"Good morning, sweetie," said Hermione, lifting Emily out of her carrier. "Are you ready for breakfast?" Hermione asked her, tickling her tummy. Emily giggled in reply, so Hermione got out a bottle from Emily's bag, and went downstairs to the bar.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione!" said Tom when he caught sight of her.  
  
"Good morning. Tom, can I have some milk for Emily please?" she asked him, sitting down at the bar and handing him Emily's bottle.  
  
"Well, certainly," he said, disappearing into the back and reappearing a second later with Emily's bottle full of warm milk.  
  
"Thank you," she said, placing the top of the bottle in Emily's mouth.  
  
"Anything for yourself?" he asked her.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could do with some scrambled eggs and toast," said Hermione.  
  
"Coming right up!" he said, and disappeared again. He returned a few minutes later just as Emily was finishing her bottle.  
  
"Thanks very much, Tom. I'll be right back, I'm just going to go bring Emily's carrier down here," she said, as she got up from the bar and carried Emily upstairs, placed her gently in her carrier, and brought her back downstairs in it. As she started to eat, the door of the Leaky Cauldron opened and Ron walked in.  
  
"Hello, 'Mione," he said as he joined her at the bar.  
  
"Morning, Ron. Long time no see!" she said.  
  
"Yeah, 12 hours seems like an eternity, doesn't it?" he said, as Tom walked over to him,  
  
"Anything for you, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"No thanks, I've already eaten," he replied. "So, Hermione, have you figured out a place to live other than here?" he asked her.  
  
"No, not yet, I was just thinking about it this morning, though. I came up empty as usual," she said, taking a bite of toast. "If worse comes to worse, I'll just live in that apartment complex Harry's living in."  
  
"Speaking of Harry, I haven't seen him since we surprised him with the fact that I did exist, why don't we go see him today?" suggested Ron.  
  
"I suppose we could go during my lunch break," said Hermione.  
  
"Good idea. I'll meet you here around 12:30, then?" he asked.  
  
"All right. Do you want me to ask Ginny if she wants to come? She'll be here baby-sitting Emily, after all," said Hermione.  
  
"Sure, why not? I'm sure she'd like a chance to visit Harry," said Ron with a wink.  
  
"Ron, you know that Ginny gave up on Harry years ago!" said Hermione with a laugh.  
  
"I know, but it's a good joke, right?" said Ron.  
  
"Well, I suppose. Just don't say it around her."  
  
0o0  
  
Jim stared at the divorce papers in his hand, as if willing them to change. Finally, he saw the name and phone number for the lawyer that Hermione had used, and called it. A female voice answered.  
  
"Hello, Courtland Law Services, how may I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, can I speak with Katrina Galard?"  
  
"Speaking," said the woman.  
  
"Yes, could you tell me how to get into contact with Hermione Jenkins?" he asked.  
  
"What is her maiden name?"  
  
"Granger."  
  
"Please hold." The 'hold music' came on just then for about 30 seconds until Katrina returned.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the only way she can be contacted is confidential information."  
  
"But I need to talk to her! This is important!"  
  
"May I ask your name, sir?"  
  
"James Jenkins, I'm her husband."  
  
"Mr. Jenkins, Hermione has requested that I not give her means of contact to you especially. And from what she's told me about you, I don't blame her."  
  
"But, Ms. Galard, you don't understand! And frankly, neither do I. I just woke up from being unconscious for a week and a half, and I had remembered what I had done to Hermione. I would never do such a thing. The memory came as a real shock. It was almost like someone was controlling me to do those things to her," he finished, although he knew Katrina wouldn't believe him. However, she didn't say anything for several seconds.  
  
"Mr. Jenkins, I need to talk to you directly. I will be arriving shortly at your home," she said finally.  
  
"But--" he couldn't finish, because he then heard the unmistakable _click_ that told him Katrina had hung up. A few seconds later, she was knocking on the front door.  
  
"What in the world--?" he said as he opened the door to find her standing there, holding a briefcase.  
  
"No time to explain, Mr. Jenkins, now, please, we need to talk," she said.  
  
"Uh, sure, right this way," he said, leading her into the kitchen.  
  
"Mr. Jenkins, I am going to be point blank with you. Wizards and witches do exist, and most of them are not evil and Satanic, like you were raised to believe. Your wife, Hermione, is a witch, and she used magic to escape from you on Tuesday, December 2. From what you have told me, I have reason to believe that, for the past three months, since your first anniversary, you have been controlled with the Imperious Curse, which allows the witch or wizard performing it to make the person under that curse do what they want them to do, without their knowledge. Now, I am going to give you a truth potion. It is harmless and tasteless. All it will do is make you answer truthfully to all the questions I am about to ask you.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
AN: Ohhhhhh, now what will Hermione do? Will Jim be allowed to contact her? Will he believe this "lawyer"? Is this "lawyer" actually a witch? Find out next chapter! Now, I'm not setting a review goal this time, because I seem to get reviews just fine without them. 


	13. Discussion

AN: Hello to all! I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating quickly, even I am ashamed of how long it took me to sit down at my computer and type a chapter. Yes, those of you who suspected it were right, I have writer's block. Hopefully, this chapter should be halfway decent. It might even be longer than usual, because after this chapter I'm skipping ahead three months! YAAAAAAY! Anywho, I need to do shout-outs and then I'll be on with the chappie! (By the way, I'm only doing shout-outs to those of you who reviewed for chapter 12.)  
  
**dracosbabe41** – again, I'll tell you the same thing I told countrygurl, if you read the author's notes you'll see that this song was based on the country song "Me and Emily" by Rachel Proctor.  
  
**JudyKate** – I haven't seen the music video yet and a really want to! And you're right, you can understand the story a TEENY bit better if you've heard the song and/or seen the video.  
  
**dreamingmaggie** – well, since you review was criticism, and you showed hints of not wanting to continue reading the story, I doubt you are reading this, but I'll do a shout-out just the same to explain some things. Firstly, I have explained them taking "ages" to recognize each other before, and she recognized Seamus right away because she knew that she was in the midst of her Hogwarts peers and could probably make the connection based on the fact that there was a lower ratio of people, whereas with Harry and Ron the ratio of them being Harry and Ron was like a million to one, with the fact of Harry and Ron simply showing up in the muggle world and the magical world. Second, I know I'm kinda rushing their love relationship, but like I said, I didn't want to write a whole bunch dates and THEN have them confess their love to one another. Plus, it's not that unrealistic. Take it from someone (me) who saw her mother date about 10 different guys, okay? Thirdly, of course she wouldn't want anything to do with Jim you weirdo! Would you want any contact with someone who you thought raped you and abused you? I don't think so. And last, yes, all the other students got owls to go to the Hogwarts reunion, and Hermione didn't get one because she was living with Jim and therefore would not have any magical contact.  
  
**HYPERdingdong39** – your penname fits you extremely well in this particular review . . .  
  
**Carissa** – trust me, Draco is sincere, otherwise the story would be worthless . . .  
  
**Celementina** – people have corrected me before on the fact that the timeline is wrong, but I don't like to think of the Harry Potter cast being born in 1980, it makes them seem old, so I go by the fact that the fifth book was released in 2003, making them born in 1988.  
  
**HPFanatic04** – Well, I HOPE that I have 500 reviews by the 14th chapter. It certainly does seem likely. I might even have 500 by the thirteenth chapter!  
  
**thedarkside45** – what I mean by "lawyer" (Katrina Galard) is someone who practices law and who defends people in courts.  
  
**Karana Belle** – you have a lot of relevant comments in your review, but I can't comment on any of them. Otherwise, I'd spoil the plot! So, no comment . . .  
  
**Kiera Knightly** – why is your penname the name of a famous person? It can be very misleading.  
  
**Dark Me** – when I got out of the theater for PoA, I was raging and screaming that I was going to murder the director and screenwriter. But once I got over it, I realized that they didn't take out or change anything really important to the series. The most major thing they took out was the Quidditch Final.  
  
**MissyNoGrace** – my secret? I guess a lot of people like the Draco-Hermione pairing. (Draco-Ginny isn't quite as popular, hint hint) As for if she is going to stay with Draco? All my reviewers would leave me if I did make her get back with Jim, but you never know, that could be a risk I'm willing to take . . .  
  
**emsubeme** – that is a FABULOUS idea! I just might use it.  
  
**Maggy A.** – yes, I know it's very likely that the lawyer is a witch.  
  
**yaminy-grint4eva/Ana** – I love it when two people are in one review! It reminds me of me and my friend, only our reviews are often extremely hyper. And I'll try to check out your story Ana.  
  
**WildMustang** – I can't tell you what Hermione will do, you just have to read and find out!  
  
**lil-whitelighter111488** – Well, sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but your demand ain't gonna happen, and the lawyer, though most likely a witch, is NOT a Death Eater.  
  
Okay, now that I'm FINALLY done with shout-outs, on with the chapter most awaited by readers second only to chapter seven! (A.k.a. chapter 13)  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
At 12:35, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Emily were in Hermione's car, Hermione at the wheel, on the way to Harry's apartment.  
  
"I hope he's been shopping for food by now, I'm hungry," said Ron, who was sitting in the passenger seat.  
  
"Well, I would think that he has, judging on the fact that Harry isn't the type of person to live on Chinese take-out and pizza. He's had plenty of practice cooking because of the Dursleys," said Hermione logically.  
  
"Well, I hope you're right Hermione, because I'm just as if not more hungry than Ron," said Ginny from the backseat, who was next to Emily in her carrier.  
  
"Are you kidding? If Hermione says it, it's got to be right," said Ron laughingly.  
  
"Ha, ha, Ron," said Hermione bleakly as she turned into the parking lot for Harry's apartment complex. Two minutes later they were knocking on the door to Harry's apartment.  
  
"Come in, it's open," came Harry's falsely cheerful voice. Hermione opened the door and walked in, followed by Ron and Ginny. They found Harry sitting at the kitchen table, papers and envelopes spread everywhere, and he looked extremely frustrated. He looked up for a split second to see who his visitors were, and when he saw Hermione, a look of sheer joy and relief spread across his face.  
  
"Hermione! I'm so glad you came! I really need your help with this," he said, motioning to the kitchen table.  
  
"Ah, is it bill-paying time, Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, and it's awful! If I knew the Dursleys had to go through this every month, I might have been a little more sympathetic. It no wonder Uncle Vernon was always grouchy," he said.  
  
"Good heavens, Harry, you make it sound like it's the end of the world!" said Hermione.  
  
"It seems like it," came his reply.  
  
"Well, it's not that bad, Harry," said Hermione, taking a seat in the chair next to Harry. "It's just simple math really . . ." and the rest of the visit was spent with Hermione helping Harry with bills, while Ron and Ginny helped themselves to sandwiches from the fridge.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Jim stared at the lawyer called Katrina Galard with a look of complete confusion on his face. He struggled to understand what she just said.  
  
"So – so your saying that wizards and witches are real?" he said.  
  
"Yes," replied Katrina.  
  
"And Hermione is a witch?"  
  
"Yes indeed."  
  
"And you think that someone, some witch or wizard, put a – a curse on me so they could control what I was doing without my knowing it?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so. Using the curse is against wizard law, so we need all the help we can get to find them and put them in Azkaban, the wizard prison."  
  
"Right, now about this, this potion that I'm going to take, it's completely harmless?"  
  
"Yes, I assure you. It is a strong truth potion, called Veriteserum, and nothing else," she said calmly. "You only need to take three drops."  
  
"Okay," he said uneasily. She opened her briefcase, took out a small vial, and handed it to him; it looked to be only an inch in length.  
  
"In that vial is approximately three drops of Veriteserum. Simply drink it and it will enter your body immediately," she said as if she did this every day.  
  
"Okay," he said, even more nervously. He tipped the vial to his mouth and felt the tiny bit of liquid slide onto his tongue and trickle down his throat like water.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Nearly an hour later, Harry had all his bills paid, the four of them had had a decent lunch, and had talked a while. Hermione checked her watch and gasped.  
  
"Oh no! I should have left five minutes ago! I'm going to be late!"  
  
"Hermione, coming in five minutes late from your lunch break isn't a tragedy, I'm sure your boss will be flexible about that," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, that's no reason to have a heart attack," agreed Ron.  
  
"Well, all right, but we have to leave now," said Hermione. "Sorry to rush out Harry, but, you know, I have to be at my job . . ."  
  
"It's all right, 'Mione, I understand, well, sort of. I can't really say I know how you feel because I don't have a job yet," said Harry.  
  
"WHAT?!" said Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all at the same time.  
  
"Harry, you need to get a job, that's very important!" said Hermione.  
  
"Well, you have no time to arrange it now, why don't you come back tomorrow on your day off?" said Harry.  
  
"I suppose I can do that. I'll see you tomorrow then, Harry," she said as she picked up Emily and walked out the door. Ron and Ginny said their good- byes to Harry and followed her. Once they were in the car and well out of earshot, discussion started.  
  
"I can't believe he hasn't got a job yet! He can't see what it's like to be a muggle if he's unemployed!" said Ron angrily.  
  
"I know Ron. I talked to him about this, too, I can't believe that he's ignoring it," said Hermione, trying to contain her anger.  
  
"It's unbelievable! He should know from you, Hermione that getting a job is a necessity!" said a shocked Ginny. This kept up the whole three minutes back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once they were back and had let out most of their steam, Hermione and Ginny said good-bye to Ron and went back inside the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Okay Ginny, I've really got to rush, take Emily for me," she said as she handed the baby carrier to Ginny. "I'll see you tonight at 8:00!" she said as she rushed to the courtyard and into Diagon Alley. When she burst into Flourish and Blotts, panting, at 1:38, she immediately apologized to her boss.  
  
"I'm so sorry I'm late, Mr. Bunjay, I was having lunch with a friend and lost track of time . . ." she stopped her rambling when she looked up and saw not only her boss, but two other people standing there waiting for her. It took her a second to realize that they were her lawyer . . . and Jim. {_AN: Oh, I REALLY want to leave it off here, but I promised you guys a long chapter and that I would skip ahead after this one! So, I must continue_.} She shook her head rapidly.  
  
"Mr. Bunjay, how could you allow a muggle into your shop? Into Diagon Alley?" asked Hermione.  
  
"If you remember, Hermione, I allowed your parents into my shop in your second year of Hogwarts out of generosity," he said kindly.  
  
"But that was different! They knew about the magical world and that I was a witch! Jim didn't!" she said, pointing at Jim.  
  
"Hermione, they requested that they see you. According to this man – you say his name is Jim? – it's very important," explained her boss.  
  
"Bull shit!" said Hermione, and all three of the other people in the room jumped in surprise, never knowing Hermione to cuss. "Mr. Bunjay if you knew what this – this man did to me, you would most certainly not be allowing him into your shop!"  
  
"Hermione, you don't understand—" started Jim, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me! How could I not understand, when you so clearly explained it to me?" she said.  
  
"But that's why I'm here! It was all a terrible misunderstanding!" said Jim. Hermione was suddenly aware that they were alone in the store. She turned around toward the door and saw that Mr. Bunjay had put up the "CLOSED" sign so they could avoid interruptions.  
  
"A misunderstanding? _A misunderstanding_? You think that raping me and abusing me was just a simple _misunderstanding_?" said Hermione loudly. After she had said this, her boss immediately went into her defense.  
  
"Now see here, mister, I cannot allow you in here when you are a danger to my employees! Out! OUT!" he said.  
  
"And you're supposed to be my lawyer! You're supposed to be defending me! But you just go and bring the reason I hired you right into this store!" said Hermione.  
  
"Mrs. Jenkins, I have quite a good reason for doing so, if you would simply stop your tirade for a minute and listen, you'll understand!" said Katrina.  
  
"Well, all right. But if it's something stupid," she pointed at Katrina, "you're fired, and," she pointed at Jim, "you're getting kicked out. Understood?"  
  
"Clearly. Now, when Mr. Jenkins awoke from being unconscious a few hours ago, he discovered your divorce papers in the mail and phoned me," began Katrina. "He said that he was horrified at what he had done and never would have dreamed of doing such things for those reasons. He said he thought that someone was controlling him, so, upon hearing this, I apparated to his place of residence immediately. I came to the conclusion, after questioning him with Veriteserum, that someone, from the time of your first anniversary in September, was using the Imperious Curse on him."  
  
"Oh my goodness! But, who? I haven't had contact with any witch or wizard since I married Jim," said Hermione.  
  
"That is yet to be found out, but it is obvious that it is someone who wanted you hurt, but could not do so themselves. Do you know any such person?"  
  
"Yes, but the likelihood that it was this person is extremely unlikely, if not impossible, as they are dead, and before that they were locked up in Azkaban," said Hermione.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Katrina keenly.  
  
"It completely impossible, now that I think about it, but the person I was thinking of was Lucius Malfoy. A few weeks ago, I might have suggested his son, Draco Malfoy, but I met him about two weeks ago and he seems to have changed." She didn't dare mention the fact that she was in a relationship with him. "I can only think of one other person who is determined to rid the world of muggles and muggleborns, but the possibility of Jim coming into contact with him is even more unlikely than him coming into contact with Lucius Malfoy, and he wouldn't waste his time using someone else to hurt, even kill me, he would simply send someone to kill me flat out."  
  
"Mrs. Jenkins, are you thinking of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" asked Katrina, now on the edge of her seat.  
  
"Yes, Voldemort was the person I was thinking of." At the sound of the name both Mr. Bunjay and Katrina flinched, but Jim simply looked puzzled.  
  
"You never know, You-Know-Who works in strange ways. Perhaps he wanted to prolong your suffering before he killed you. It a horrible prospect, and I'm dreadfully sorry for bringing it up, but you never know. Does he have a particular reason for disliking you more than other muggleborns?" asked Mr. Bunjay.  
  
"Well, I did assist Harry Potter in putting many of his Death Eaters back in Azkaban four years ago, but Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Ron and Ginny Weasley assisted as well, and he hasn't shown signs of wanting to kill them," said Hermione logically.  
  
"If I remember correctly, the Lovegood, Longbottom, and Weasley families are all pureblood. You-Know-Who's mission is to rid the earth of Muggles and Muggleborns. As for Harry Potter, well, You-Know-Who is constantly after him, that's nothing new," said Katrina. This brought something into sharp reality for Hermione. What if Harry was attacked? He'd need to have his wand, just in case. She made up her mind to return it to him when she went to his house tomorrow.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but I don't understand a lick of this," said Jim.  
  
"Oh, I suppose we should explain then," said Hermione.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
AN: That's almost like "The End", isn't it? But, it's not. We still have three months to cover! So, until "The End" does come, REVIEW! And, you know, it'd be nice to have 500 reviews before I post chapter 14, but, you know, I'm not demanding or anything . . . 


	14. Three Months Later

AN: I'm back once more!!!! And now, I'm leaving again to go get a snack!  
  
{Author goes to the kitchen to get Original Pringles and a Strawberry Banana Capri Sun}  
  
I'm back again! Not that you guys were waiting there for five minutes, you just read the line that took me five minutes to do and continued to this one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter ©. I do not own Pringles ®. I do not own Capri Sun ®.  
  
Now, ON TO THE BEST CHAPTER EVER IN FF.NET HISTORY!!! (Well, I wouldn't go that far, but it the best one in my book!)  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
It had been three months since that day when Jim had tried to win back Hermione's heart. Many of you may be wondering if she accepted him back with open arms.  
  
HELL NO!!! Are you kidding?  
  
If Jim coming back did anything to Hermione, it just put her love for Draco into sharper perspective. Rather than feeling like she had known the real Draco for two weeks, she felt it was more like two years. True, Jim had been heartbroken, but Hermione told him that they could still be friends, and he had finally gotten over it about a month ago and signed the divorce papers. He was currently dating (wouldn't you know it?) Julie, Amanda's mother. When Hermione met Julie, not knowing who she really was, she insisted on her meeting Draco. The second that Draco laid eyes on her, he nearly fainted. Julie really did faint. When Julie had come to and Draco had calmed down, everyone was introduced with hugs and tears, and Julie finally got to meet her daughter. Amanda was rather shy about it, but after a few minutes, she called Julie "mommy", which melted everyone's hearts.  
  
Hermione had moved in with Draco in Malfoy Manor, since it was now deserted. They, of course, slept in separate rooms, but otherwise acted as a couple. Julie and Jim came over periodically to see Amanda and Emily, and Amanda was getting more and more in the habit of calling Julie "mommy." She had been called Hermione "Mya," since "Hermione" was too much of a mouthful to say for a three-year-old, and Hermione wouldn't let Amanda call her "mommy," since she knew her real mother. She would have felt like she was taking something away from Julie if Amanda called Hermione like she was her own mother. All of this was quite a lot to be taking in just a single month, but the real shocks and surprises came at Emily's first birthday party. Hermione, Draco, and Amanda were there, of course, but so were Jim, Julie, Harry, Ginny, and Ron. It happened when Hermione and Jim were helping Emily open her presents.  
  
"Oooooh, Emily, look what mummy and daddy got you! It's your own special play set!" said Hermione, pulling off the wrapping along with Emily, who was grabbing at any piece of loose paper of the giant box and tearing it off, full with fits of giggles.  
  
"Either she really likes it or she's just having fun tearing off the paper," said Jim, picking up Emily off the floor and lifting her in the air above his head. Emily giggled some more before another sound issued out of her mouth.  
  
"Dada!" she cried out happily. "Dada! Dada!"  
  
Jim nearly dropped her. "What?"  
  
"I do believe she just called you 'dada', Jim," said Hermione.  
  
"Her first word! She called me 'dada'! She knows her daddy! That's my baby girl!" he said, lightly tossing her in the air and catching her. After Emily giggled some more at being thrown up in the air, she turned and reached out her arms, stretching towards Hermione.  
  
"Mama!" she cried. Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"She called me mama!" said Hermione and she stood up and retrieved Emily from Jim, positively beaming with happiness.  
  
"Mama!" said Emily again, playing with Hermione's hair. Hermione had forgotten that there were six other people in the room besides her, Emily, and Jim. They had been identified by their baby girl as mama and dada, and that's all that mattered right then.  
  
"Uhh, 'Mione, I hate to break up the moment, but there is still a very large pile of gifts waiting to be opened, and I'm just as eager to see them as anyone else here," said Draco playfully.  
  
"Oh, right, of course," said Hermione, putting Emily down on the floor again. Jim got the next present off the pile and placed it on the floor, then sat down next to it with Hermione and Emily.  
  
0o0  
  
After all the presents had been opened and Emily had successfully covered her face with chocolate cake, Draco pulled Hermione away from the hustle and bustle of the living room and into the kitchen. Hermione noticed that he looked very nervous. Wondering what was wrong, she followed him.  
  
"'Mione, I was going to do this out there in front of everybody, but I found out that I don't have the guts to do that, so I'm gonna do it right here," he said hurriedly. Hermione was still clueless, but she thought she had a slight, but ridiculous, suspicion.  
  
"Hermione, you know that I love you, correct?"  
  
"Correct, and I you," she said, kissing him on the lips lightly.  
  
"Right." He took a deep breath and reached into his shirt pocket, pulling out a small, soft velvet box. As he opened it, he got down on one knee and said, "Hermione, my love, will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione, unable to speak, simply nodded, tears of happiness in her eyes. As she looked at the ring in that soft velvet box through her tears, she thought that it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The band was made of pure gold, and tiny ½ carat diamonds were set all around the band, except for the top, which had a larger sapphire in it, her birthstone, shaped like a heart, surrounded by ½ carat emeralds, Draco's birthstone. {AN: Sapphire is the birthstone for September, and Emerald is the birthstone for May}. As Draco took the ring out of the box, he wiped away Hermione's tears and showed her the inside of the band. Engraved on it were the words: "Draco and Hermione: together forever" in fancy script.  
  
"Oh Draco!" she said as he slid the ring onto her middle finger. For lack of anything to say, she simply wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and gave him the most passionate kiss she had ever given him, which he gladly returned. When they finally broke away a few minutes later, Hermione was smiling bigger than she could ever remember. As they walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room, their fingers intertwined, everyone was staring at them, as if they had been waiting for them to return.  
  
"We wondered where you guys were." Ginny said. "About two minutes ago we realized that you weren't in the room anymore, and . . ." she trailed off. She had just noticed a sparkle on Hermione's hand, the one that wasn't intertwined with Draco's. "Hermione, what's that on her hand?" she said, trying to get a closer look. Hermione glanced up at Draco, who nodded. She held out her hand for Ginny to see, still smiling like a goon, and felt like laughing at the look of shock on Ginny's face when she realized it was an engagement ring.  
  
"Hermione, is that – is that a – what I think it is?" she stuttered.  
  
"That depends on what you think it is," said Hermione, now smirking.  
  
"Well, I could be wrong, but it sure looks a lot to me like an – an engagement ring," she said uneasily.  
  
"We have a winner!" said Draco happily.  
  
It took a second for this statement to sink in to the rest of the room. Then, all at once, everyone was jumping out of their seats and rushing over to congratulate the couple.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
AN: It's a little shorter than normal, but that's because it's the epilogue! Yep, that's right! This is the official last chapter of this story! {Readers run at author with torches and pitchforks} WAIT! STOP FOR A MINUTE!!!! {Readers freeze, but are listening} Although this story is finished, I'm all set to write a sequel! So, if you guys want a sequel set when Amanda is thirteen and Emily is ten-going-on-eleven, REVIEW AND VOTE!!!! {Readers drop torches and pitchforks and go to review}


	15. Little Addition

AN: Hey everybody! Guess what? I'M UPDATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just thought that I'd give you guys the lyrics to the song that this story was based on so it might make a little more sense!  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
**Verse 1:  
**  
_Floorboard is filled with baby toys an'  
  
Empty Coke bottles an' coffee cups,  
  
Drivin' through the rain with no radio  
  
Tryin' not to wake her up.  
  
Cell phone says low battery  
  
God what if I break down?  
  
I'm just lookin' for an exit with a lotta lights  
  
A safe little interstate town.  
_

**Chorus 1:  
**  
_Just a cheap hotel,  
  
With a single bed,  
  
And cable T.V.,  
  
It's good enough for me and Emily.  
_

**Verse 2:  
**  
_Some day when she's old enough  
  
She's gonna start askin' questions about him.  
  
Some kid at school brings his dad for show-and-tell  
  
And it gets her little mind a-wonderin':  
  
Where's my daddy? Do I have one?  
  
Does he not love me like you do?  
  
Oh, maybe I'll find someone to love the both of us  
  
An' I'll tell when she's old enough to know the truth.  
_

**Chorus 2:  
**  
_Will it break her heart?  
  
Will she understand?  
  
That I had to leave,  
  
It's what was best for me and Emily.  
_

**Bridge:  
**  
_The house was never clean enough,  
  
His dinner never warm enough,  
  
Nothin' I did was ever good enough to make him happy.  
  
So I guess he gave me what he thought I deserved,  
  
But it would kill me if he ever raised his hand to her. . .  
_

**Verse 3:  
**  
_Big rigs are throwing rain on my windshield  
  
An' I feel like they're laughin' at me.  
  
Finally the storm is clearin' up  
  
And the mornin' is breakin' free.  
_

**Chorus 3:  
**  
_It's a brand new day,  
  
It's a second chance,  
  
Yesterday is just a memory,  
  
For me and Emily.  
_

**Ending:  
**  
_Floorboard is filled with baby toys an'  
  
Empty Coke bottles an' coffee cups.  
  
'Least there's one good thing that he gave me  
  
an' she's starting to wake up. . .  
_  
{AN: Any of you recognize the last two lines of the song? It's the last line of chapter one. Now, just so ff.net doesn't remove this story because it's "not a real chapter", I'll put something in here relevant to the story:}  
  
Hermione walked down the aisle in her beautiful white gown. It seemed a mile long even though it was only about 30 feet. She had insisted on a muggle wedding. When she finally got to the altar, she heard the preacher say a bunch of jumbled words that she was too dazed to hear and process, and then she heard Draco say "I will" a few times and "I do." Then the preacher turned to her and she knew she had to pay attention, but she honestly couldn't, so she just said, "I will" whenever he paused, until she heard him say "Do you, Hermione, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband? If so say 'I do'," so she said "I do." Then she heard him say something about kissing and she saw Draco lean forward and touch his lips to hers and she gladly returned the kiss.  
  
They left the church as Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
AN: Okay, now they can't remove the story because I put a few sentences in here from the story! But no worries, I'll give a full and in detail description of the wedding in the sequel, which will be named **_EMILY AND AMANDA_** (not in all caps, bold, italics, and underline, of course, but I wanted to make sure you saw it!) Now, you all had better put me on your Author Alert List, because I'm not gonna email all of you when I put up the sequel, do you have any idea how hard that would be? Now, review! Chop- chop!


End file.
